Bully: Old friends New problems
by DerangedWarlord
Summary: It follows Jimmy Hopkins and his old friend from when he lived back in Alderny who is now going to Bullworth with him but with the new students and cliques they will be in some new problems. Disclaimer: I don t not own the rights for Bully and this is my first fan fiction
1. Intro

Bully: Old friends = New problems

Introduction:

As through the eyes of James "Jimmy" Hopkins he woke up on his 17th birthday to see that his mom and stepdad had actually woken him up to celebrate his birthday.

\- "Happy birthday to you happy birthday to (and you know the rest)" they sang.

\- "What the f… oh thanks for the early wake up" He said as he sat up.

-"Happy birthday my little devil" his mom exclaimed.

-"Yeah happy birthday" his stepdad said with a smile

For the last two year he has been calming down since his visit to Bullworth and that incident that happened before summer break where he saved the school. He started to fix up his relationship with his mom and give his stepdad a try since he had been living with them for a year after they started to rebuild the dorms and most of the school. He has grown a bit taller about 5 feet and 10 inches but still had his stocky build and grew his hair to a fade and grow a little chin fuzz and he switched out his stud earing for a metal ring.

\- "what do you want to do on your birthday Jimmy" she said.

\- "Sleep play some videogames or watch a movie I don't know at the moment" he said in sleepy voice.

\- "Not until you have seen you´re gift" his stepdad said with a happy voice.

\- "Alright" he said.

As they was walking out to the garage he asked.

\- "Okay since it's in the garage I'm going to guess is either a car or a bike" he exclaimed.

\- "ah but open up the garage and you shall see what's in it" his stepdad said with an exited voice.

Jimmy opened up the garage door and his present was there a Sanchez dirt bike with a blood red color and black seat.

\- "Damn" he exclaimed with an almost speechless tone.

\- "Happy Birthday Jimmy" they both sang.

\- "Well take her for a ride" his stepdad said and tossed him the keys.

Jimmy had gotten his license a week before his birthday and he was happy and gave both his mom and stepdad a hug before going out.

He took her for a spin up to the forest up in the mountain area of Bullworth and afterwards he met up with Zoe, Pete, Russell, Gurney and Edgar and they celebrated his birthday at the local pizza place in New Coventry and just ate and joked around until 5:30 pm. After that Jimmy gave Zoe a ride on his dirt bike and drove her home she invited him in and they just took a cup of coffee and just watched a horror flick until Zoe said.

\- "Hey want to do something out of the ordinary"

\- "Like what?" Jimmy said

\- "Like this" Zoe said and suddenly started making out with Jimmy while they both slowly undressed and had their fun for the night.

And those where the last weeks before school started again. Jimmy thought to himself as he and Zoe went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: When it's back to the mad house.

When you thought you couldn't end up at a worse place was the first thought that went through Angus MacAteer mind. As he step off the old school bus and stood at the entrance to Bullworth Academy and took his duffel bag and backpack with him and lighted up a cigarette. Angus is an average white 17 years old about 6 feet tall with an average body build with a black m65 jacket with a white t-shirt underneath together with dark blue jeans and brown hinterland boots. He has a dirty blonde crew cut together with a light round goatee and was always ready for a fight when he grew up in Alderny where he would be picked on almost by everyone. So he almost expected that in a place like this he had to fight dirty to survive. With the reputation the school had it would be foolish to think otherwise just then a woman came up behind him.

\- "Excuse me young man what are you doing" she shouted as she stomped the tiles with her high heels

He froze as heard her voice.

\- "Oh sorry miss I'm putting it out was my last one either way" he lied while he picked up his duffel bag

\- "Well we haven´t got a no smoking policy outside school grounds so we can just forget about it. Well "cough" welcome to Bullworth Academy" she explained while she was almost having an orgasm saying the name of the school

\- "The head master is expecting you. You´ll find him in the main building up the stairs in the room next to the trophy case" she said

\- "Okay miss" he replied and started walking

As he walked towards the school he heard the students say.

\- "Is that the new kid he seems kind of angry" a tall red headed girl said

\- "Oh new meat time to have some fun" some guy in a just the school shirt and khaki pants.

\- "Yeah seem like an easy push over" the guy standing next to him said almost looking the same clothing wise.

Angus started becoming a bit annoyed with these asshats and continued walking. A couple minutes later he was at the headmaster's office. Angus was walked in to his study where he introduced himself.

\- "Good day I´m Dr Crabblesnitch and you must be MacAteer yes".

\- "Yes" he answered.

\- "Yes and?" Crabblesnitch with an annoyance in his voice.

\- "Yes sir" Angus replied.

\- "Ah great "cough" well now let's see here you came here from Alderny you went to Kerts High school in the outskirts of the city. Your grades are E and D´s in almost everything except for Math, English, History, Art and Shop where you hold A´s your school records state that you have used Violence towards other students and staff, Impudence, graffiti and in your police records you have stolen a car. Well now you are close to the worst student that we have ever had tell me why should I waste my time on you young man"

\- "I have no idea sir please tell me" Angus replied in a sarcastic way

\- "Because it´s my calling that is what I do you excel on causing trouble and I excel in my duty to clean you up in to respectable members of our society so you shall clean up your act and while you are at it drop the sarcasm it´s just a low form of comedy" he said

\- "Alright well since I saw students wearing uniform I suppose it´s time for me to change" Angus said

\- "You are correct Mr MacAteer. Miss Danvers are you back yet" he said while he yelled for the woman outside Angus assumed

\- "Yes headmaster and I have brought you your tea" the poor woman in blind denial replied.

\- "Ah thank you Miss Danvers will you give MacAteer his room key and boy remember what I said keep you act clean or we shall clean it for you" He said.

Angus just nodded as he took the keys and walked towards the Boy's dorm. Outside the office he saw a guy with slicked back hair and a leather jacket together with a blue sweater and khaki pants. Who just stared at Angus and snarked "what are you looking" at Angus just gave him the finger and kept on walking the guy just yelled "what the hell" as Angus made his way down the stairs and out the door.

Switching to Jimmy.

Well as Jimmy put his dirt bike in the school garage and got greeted by Neil and Johnny who was now the shop assistant teacher and asked if he had done some work on it Jimmy just said that he had replaced the fenders and the suspension. Neil asked if he had taken it out for a ride Jimmy just said that what he did on his birthday and that he needed to go meet up with Dr Crabblesnitch and they just said see you and continued with their smoke break and talked about some girls in town and cars.

Jimmy just continued walking towards the main building most of the kids just greeted him. As he was walking through the door he met Ricky and started talking.

\- "Hey Jimmy" Ricky greeted him.

\- "Sup Ricky" Jimmy greeted back.

\- "Not much just was up at Crabblesnitch office saw the new kid what a fucking asshole" Ricky stated.

\- "Oh yeah well see ya later man" Jimmy responded as he kept walking toward the office.

\- "Yeah see ya" Ricky responded and walked out of the building.

Jimmy continued up towards the stairs and walked in to the headmasters office.

\- "Good day James how was this semester" he asked with a nice tone in his voice

\- "Not much got my license to drive dirt bikes and have helped a little at my stepdads job" he replied.

\- "Ah how wonderful well as you noticed last year we started to rebuild the dorms and most of the school here and you will be sharing rooms with two other students the first one is Peter Kowalski who you already know and the new student here at the school who was almost as bad as you were when you first got here well you can met up with him in your rooms treat him nice and as you well know by now keep your nose clean okay"

\- "Yes well see you later Dr Crabblesnitch" he replied.

Back to Angus.

As he was approaching the boys dorm some guys looking like those who said he was easy prey was following him, he didn´t care that much and continued walking. When he was close to the building he was pushed from behind.

\- "HEY WHAT THE FUCK!" Angus yelled as he stood up.

\- "Give me your money or get beaten up you big pussy" The red haired kid said as he held out his hand.

Angus just spat in his face and kicked him in the balls. The guy let out a painful screech and laid on the ground close to crying his friends just stood shocked and Angus went inside as a prefect was running towards the boys dorm as the rest of the guys split up. As he was inside he looked at his door key number 23 and asked on of the kids where the room. The kid in the dark green sweater said it was on the 2nd floor last door on the left the stairs up was on the end of the corridor the right. As he was walking towards the dorm room he saw a skinny kid in a light green vest getting an atomic wedgie he just kept on walking and stepped inside. The room had 3 beds with drawers at the end of them, a desk and a two bookshelf's at the corner in front you when you walk inside the one closest to the window had a school uniform set. Angus put on his white school shirt, black pants and the brown dress shoes the vest he didn´t even bother putting on. When he started unpacking his bag he heard a voice towards the door.

\- "Mad Dog?!" a familiar voice said.

\- "Jimmy!" Angus said as he walk up and hugged him.

Jimmy´s perspective.

The last time Jimmy and Angus saw one another was when he was living in Alderny with his mother and his 4th stepdad. They both lived in the same apartment building and he was the first friend Jimmy had when he first moved there. They both were 14th at the time and they both didn´t fit in at their school so they quickly became friends and the reason why they always called Angus "Mad Dog" was because. When anyone did anything towards Jimmy or him he´d lash out and started fighting since he was always there for Jimmy and Jimmy was the same towards him. They were inseparable until he moved to Bullworth.

\- "Well damn it´s been a long time" Angus said with a happy voice as he gave his old friend a hug.

"Yeah too long" Jimmy said as he hugged his friend.

\- "Well how you been man I missed you back in Alderny" Angus said.

\- "Just good man, You?" Jimmy replied.

\- "Ah you know ups and downs got kick out of Kerts for stealing the principals car and beating up your old bully who was talking smack about you and dad got job as a mechanic here so we live here now" Angus said.

\- "Which one" Jimmy said laughing.

\- "Sam cock sucking Gold" Angus said almost dying of laughter.

\- "That asshole well it´s great you're here what´s your classes today anyway?" Jimmy Asked.

\- "Art in an hour and a half and gym in the afternoon" he replied

\- "Great same as me" Jimmy

Just then Pete walked in he had grown to Jimmy´s length but was just as slim they met but had a grey shirt instead of the pink one.

\- "Hey guys seem you two already know each other well I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski" he just said as he went to shock Angus hand.

\- "Hey Pete" Jimmy said with a happy voice.

\- "Sup Man Name´s Angus" as he shock Pete´s hand.

As they all got acquainted they started moving towards the main building to the cafeteria were they ran into most of the outcast walking out of the main building talking about some things most of them were new students. With most of them being guys but had some girls in the clique Zoe was amongst them she had to go another year because she was falling back in some classes she walked up to Jimmy.

\- "Hey babe. Sup Petey and who´s the new guy" she said after she gave a Jimmy a quick kiss.

\- "Hey babe well this is actually an old friend of mine. mad dog he was my first friend when I moved to Alderny when I was 14th" Jimmy replied.

\- "Ah the name´s Angus MacAteer but call me mad dog if you want" he said.

\- "Well nice to meet you Angus I´m guessing you're the new kid who kicked the shit out of Wade earlier today did you really spit him in the face and kicked him in the balls" she said while holding in the laughter.

\- "Yup" Angus replied

\- "Wait that was you" Pete

\- "Yeah hehe" Angus replied.

\- "Well I´m going to my room see you later Jimmy bye boys" Zoe said as she walked off.

\- "Damn that´s one cool girl you have gotten together with their Jimmy" Angus said with an impressed voice.

\- "Thanks man well shall we move it" Jimmy said in a thankful voice.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to the jungle

Now they entered the cafeteria for breakfast. Jimmy and Pete went through the cliques as they went to grab breakfast it was oatmeal and toast. Jimmy also said that they fired Edna the old cook when they found out what she did with the food at this place. They hired in a new guy Thomas nice guy and could cook sure his food wasn´t a five star meal but atleast you could eat it without wondering if you were gonna get food poisoning.

\- "Well over there are the jocks roid filled monkeys with an only sport and no nerd policy but some of them are cool like Bo and Casey are the once who are friendliest they hang out by the gym" Jimmy said and nodded to the table in front of them.

\- "Over there are the Punks and looked behind them they are friendly with the metal heads and they stand up for another but they have their disagreement time to time and they are usually fighting the greasers who are coming through the door now" He just said as they turned their attention towards the door as 4 leather wearing guys went in.

\- "And there we have them the 50s stuck idiots of the school who hangs out at the auto shop usually cool and their now leader Ricky is cool the one with a smoke in his hair. i´m guessing he was pissed that you flipped him off earlier but just say that you didn´t know the rules and you apologize and it´s right as rain". Jimmy said while Ricky came over.

\- "Hey Jimmy why are you hanging with the asshole who flipped me off". Ricky said with an angry voice

\- "Hey Ricky maybe you should tone it down because Angus is an old friend of mine and he has something to say" Jimmy replied and looked over towards Angus

\- "Yeah well I was not aware of the status you had and meant no disrespect just me who just can´t stand when people treat me like I´m a punk and i apologize for what I did" Angus said with a respectful voice while he held his hand out.

\- "Alright well I heard what you did to Wade he has been harassing my girl so I accept your apology and nice to meet you by the way you" Ricky said as the shock hands.

\- "Yeah and Wade is a part of the bullies so them you have already met and the nerds are not here today but you can recognize them pretty quick". He said

\- "And now for the scum of the school the preps the rich bastards who is at the table furthest to the left of the room and they are massively inbred and has a really condescending attitude towards those who ain´t got millions in the bank but they are quiet nowadays" Jimmy said with a tone of disgust.

\- "Yeah after their old leader graduated they don´t do much these days except box and think they are better than everyone" Pete followed up with.

\- "The outcast you saw outside as we met Zoe they are leader less but they usually hang together and stand up for one another" Jimmy said

\- "And which one are you a part of Jimmy boy" Angus said with a tone of confusion.

\- "I Don´t need to I´m king of this school" Jimmy said a triumphant voice.

Angus just sat there and just laughed a little. Well that's the end of breakfast Jimmy and Angus went to Art class while Pete had History. The day went well and both Jimmy and Angus help each other with their paintings they were doing and Ms Phillips gave them both praise for their painting Jimmy made the Schools main building in eyes perspective through the front gate of the school and Angus made a screaming skull in different shades of red which Ms Phillips was impressed by. Then they move onto gym class after Mr Burton was fired there was a new perverted teacher named Miss Wilson a 25 year old smoking hot teacher. After she was done with attendance she said that there will be a quick warm up and then do some boxing. After the first match it was Angus turn he was up against Parker one of the preps. He was smug son of a bitch thinking Angus was easy prey. Angus knocked him out with a liver blow and a right hook to the face after Angus had been dodging and getting a few to the face in the first round. Miss Wilson was impressed and next up was Jimmy who was fighting Troy who went down in the first round to with a couple punches to the face and stomach. After gym was class was done Angus was the last one to step out of the changing room were Miss Wilson was waiting who was a little too up close to Angus face and started

"Oh that was some impressing fighting I just love it when cute boys go at it. It makes me so exited"

Angus was a little startled and embarrassed in the situation as he was not that good with women and a teacher while at it

"Tha… thanks miss" he stuttered as he started walking towards the door

she gave him a slap on the ass and teasingly laughing. Angus almost ran for it and met Jimmy outside who was talking with Zoe and Pete and they started walking. They went behind the run down School bus and they all took a smoke and started talking.

\- "Hey Angus why did you almost ran for your life from the gym?" Jimmy.

\- "Don´t wanna talk about it" Angus said in a low tone.

\- "Let me guess Miss Wilson was a little up-close with you huh" Zoe said while keeping in the laughter.

Angus just took another drag from his smoke and was almost turning red from embarrassment.

\- "You aren't the only one it has happened to so relax" Jimmy and Pete said.

\- "It´s not that you know how I am with women Jimmy" He replied

\- "Wait a tough guy like you don´t know how to be around women" Zoe said with a confused look.

\- "As I said don´t wanna talk about it. Well I`m done you guys?" he answered.

They dropped the subject and started joking around it instead which eased Angus up and started laughing. Jimmy, Pete and Zoe talked about what happened last year and how Jimmy became the king of the school and about Gary who was locked up in happy volts asylum. they went back to their respective dorms when they came in Wade was waiting at the door and screamed "Hey you fucking asshole my balls still hurt you cunt" Angus just walked up to his face and just said with a calm voice "well chose you enemies well and pick on those who don´t know fight back you moron" Wade just turned around and walking inside his room. Jimmy, Pete and Angus just walked upstairs and went to their room changed to their pajamas and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new day with new shit to deal with.

Well as all the boys woke up in the same time and got dressed, brushed their teeth's and put on deodorant. They went to the main building and they met Dr Crabblesnitch outside who said.

\- "Jimmy, Pete, Angus I see you boys have been getting acquainted" He said with a smile

\- "Actually me and Mad Do… I meant Angus are old friends from when I lived in Alderny" Jimmy replied.

\- "Oh really well that´s great but what was that you was almost about to call him Mad something what´s that then hmm?" Crabblesnitch asked.

\- "It was my nickname back in Alderny Mad Dog was what he was about to say" Angus answered Crabblesnitch respectfully

\- "Oh okay well keep on going boys and Angus you know what we agreed on right keep your act clean" Crabblesnitch said while he held up the door for the boys and kept on walking.

When they got in the cafeteria they got their breakfast flapjacks and toast they went and got their seats and Bo came up to them.

\- "It`s Angus right I´m Bo just wanted to congratulate on the boxing match yesterday impressive how did you get him down so easily?" Bo asked.

\- " Nice to meet you Bo well he was more of a power puncher so i wanted to wear him out then go for his weak spots with a liver blow then with a hook to the face my dad´s best friend taught me that when I was 12 he used to be a boxer" Angus.

\- "Oh really then what was his name" Bo Asked again.

\- "He was not a pro but a small time boxer but his name was Gerald "The Dog" Donnelly" Angus replied.

\- "Huh alright but see you round Angus nice meeting you" Bo said as he walked off to the other.

\- "The Dog huh? Why do I get the feeling your dad's nickname is the Bulldog" Jimmy said jokingly.

\- "Yeah I´m getting the same feeling hehe" Pete said.

\- "He picked the name when he started fighting my dad never had nickname atleast one that I know of" Angus replied with a smile on his face.

Jimmy and Pete had the same Biology Class while Angus had Shop. In biology they had sex education they just went through the ordinary protection, how to do it all etc. Angus got bumped up to be working on cars when he impressed Neil and Johnny when he pointed out what was wrong with the stallion in the garage when most of the students tried to start it and were everything go in the cars. In the afternoon Zoe and Jimmy had History together which was a blast for him to hang out with his girlfriend during class Mr Wiggings went through about the First World War which to anyone´s surprise both Jimmy and Zoe actually found interesting. Angus and Pete met up for English class they both had their fun when they said some naughty words in proper English "thy walk into my kingdom knave" Pete said "Aye I do you git" Angus replied. To which Mr Galloway laughed at and told them to pay attention to what they was actually going to do in class. Then they all met up and went to the school bus for a smoke when. Wade and his boys showed up and Wade started screaming "YOU AND ME NOW!" Angus just laughed and yelled back "LET`S GET IT OVER WITH THEN PUSSY" and all of them who was not in the fight stood in a circle around them and they started fighting.

Wade kicked Angus in the stomach and hit him with a left hook in the face to which as Angus was lying on his back he side kicked Wade in the shin and got on top of him and punched him in the face a couple of times and then tried bite his ear off to which Wade just screamed "OKEY STOP I GIVE UP ME AND MY BOYS WILL STOP MESSING WITH YOU" and they went their separate ways Wade´s nose was broken and Angus would have a black eye in the morning. Jimmy, Zoe, Pete and Angus went behind the bus and took themselves a smoke.

\- "Hey Angus, Why did you try to bite his ear" Zoe asked.

\- "Na just tried to scare him into quit coming after me, because who want to mess with someone who would try to bite your ear off" Angus replied

\- "Touché" Zoe replied.

\- "Yeah well great you haven´t lost your fighting spirit Angus" Jimmy said.

\- "I think Wade shit his pants after what you did" Pete jokingly said.

\- "Yeah most defiantly" Angus said laughing.

\- "Well when are you having breakfast tomorrow?" Zoe asked.

\- "Well around 7 or 8 am" Jimmy answered.

\- "Yeah seems right" both Pete and Angus said.

\- "Okey see you at breakfast 7:30 tomorrow" Zoe Said.

They all walked back but Jimmy stayed back and made out with Zoe. Pete and Angus Went to bed and Jimmy came in half an hour later and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: WHAT!

As they boys woke up 5 am as they heard bang outside in the corridor someone one of the jocks slammed a nerd into the wall outside their room so they got dressed and did their regular morning routine. They went down and took a cup of coffee and watched the news. Regular stuff crime hasn´t changed back in Liberty City and Alderny and nothing more than the average news story gives. After that they went behind the boy's dorm and took a smoke talked about random stuff and Jimmy mentioned his dirt bike and Angus was talking about how he stole the principal of Kerts car and drove it into the river

\- "You did what now!?" Jimmy and Pete exclaimed with a serious tone.

\- "What the dick head was an asshole to me so I thought his car would look better with a little water" Angus just replied with a tired voice looking towards the sky.

\- "Alright well let´s go to breakfast 7:25 am" Jimmy said.

They started walking to meet up with Zoe in the cafeteria. They saw Ricky on the way kissing a girl Jimmy and the boys just said good morning but they kept walking towards the cafeteria. Met two of the cheerleaders and Mandy who walked in front just said in an annoying voice

\- "Oh look the three pervs"

Angus just replied "Sorry but you ain´t my type plus a bulimia victim with a condescending attitude is not a 10/10 for guys just a tip"

Mandy and two the cheerleaders with her jaws dropped at his response then a tall prefect who heard the banter came around behind them.

\- "HEY STOP THE USELESS BANTER OR IT`S TO CRABBLESNITCH OFFICE FOR YOU TWO" the tall prefect yelled.

\- "I´m sorry won´t happen again we was just joking around right" Angus replied looking over towards Mandy.

Mandy looked at Angus with a sight of disgust and said "Yeah we were just joking around"

\- "Okay good now run along now" the tall prefect said as he started walking.

They kept walking and the two cheerleaders who walked with Mandy gave Angus a thumbs up behind her back for what he said to Mandy. They kept on walking towards the cafeteria and saw Zoe sitting were they usually sat during breakfast with another girl just as tall Zoe with black hair and orange skirt and school polo slim body Angus had seen her in his and Pete´s English class the day before. They just grabbed what was to day for breakfast today oatmeal and toast again and they sat down at the girls.

\- "Sup guys what took you?" Zoe said.

\- "Well after Angus made Mandy shut up with little to no ease we move our asses as fast as we could" Jimmy responded with a sleepy voice.

\- "WHAT!" Both the girls said with a voice of excitement and looked over at Angus who was just scared that the girls looked at him in that way.

\- "Hmm?... Ye..Yeah so I didn´t like her fucking attitude so I just said something that would hurt her most" Angus replied in a shaky voice.

\- "Nice ten points to you man" Zoe said with a happy tone.

\- "I agree with Zoe finally someone who can shut that bitch mouth up" The girl who was sitting next to him said.

\- "Tha… Thanks" Angus just replied.

\- "Name´s Nikki by the way I´m Zoe´s roommate" She said as she went to shake his hand.

\- "Angus" Angus replied.

\- "Well see you around bye now" as she walked off.

\- "I think she likes you" Zoe said with a teasing voice

Angus cheeks turned bright red and they just laughed and ate their breakfast and moved on with the day. Zoe and Angus had the same Biology class and they went and had sex ed same as Jimmy and Pete had the day before and Angus made a caricature of Mr Slawter were he was thinking "hope these children don´t know I can´t get it up" to which Zoe had a hard time holding in her laughter. Pete had Gym and Jimmy had Shop class where they both had their fun Pete had dodge ball in class and Jimmy helped Ricky with suspension on the Regina. They met up and just talked about some random stuff and which classes they had later. Jimmy had Music with Zoe and Pete had photography and Angus had Math to which Zoe turned her head and said.

\- "Same as Nicki then" she said.

\- "Huh well alright see you´s later" Angus said and walked off.

\- "Hehe this is gonna be interesting" Pete jokingly stated.

\- "Yeah I agree" Jimmy Said almost laughing.

\- "I HEARD THAT ASSHOLES" Angus yelled.

They busted out in dying laughter and went to their respective classes. As Angus stepped in to the class he saw Nicki sitting in the back of the class and she just waved him over. Angus sat next to her and they started talking. Until Mr Sawyer walked in the room after they fired Mr Hattrick for selling test answers. They hired Mr Sawyer a mid-30s white man with a buzz cut and a pointy beard with a mustache.

\- "Good morning students hope you didn´t miss me because in these math lesson we are going through advanced math problems.

\- "Hope you are good in math because I suck at it" Nicki whispered.

\- "It´s cool I´m good at it just ask what you want help with" he replied whispering.

They went through the day and Mr Sawyer Noticed that Angus helped Nicki with some of the problems. He walked up to them in the back of the class and said.

\- "Ah Mr MacAteer I see you are quite well in this area of education well it´s nice to SOMEONE WILLING TO HELP their fellow classmates instead of throwing erasers at each other" he stated

\- "Yes sir thank you" Angus replied.

\- "Don´t need to be so formal and excellent work from the both of you today as he walked back to his desk" Mr Sawyer replied.

Later that day.

Zoe, Jimmy and Pete went towards the math classroom and to their surprise they saw Angus and Nicki talking and laughing. They saw them and did what they usually do when last class of the day was went to the rundown school and took a smoke.

\- "Seems like you are getting along just fine" Jimmy blatantly said as he took a drag from his smoke.

\- "Yeah well it has been an interesting day and a long day at that to say the least" Angus said.

\- "Agreed" Zoe and Nikki said.

\- "My team won at dodgeball today and Miss Wilson did the same to me as she did to you Angus" Pete said with a low voice Nicki turned her attention to this.

Angus turned bright red at the comment.

\- "She is better than Mr Burton to say the least" Zoe said with an ounce of disgust.

\- "True but just as perverted" Jimmy said.

\- "Well shall go back to our dorms?" Pete asked.

\- "Sure" everyone said.

They walked out to the parking lot were Nikki stopped and said "You can keep on going I just wanna have a quick chat with Angus" and they continued walking while they stayed behind. Jimmy gave Zoe a quick kiss and walked inside with Pete and started to change in to their pajamas when Angus walked in the room with a blank face.

\- "What happened" Pete asked.

\- "She asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her when the school gates open" Angus answered.

\- "What! That´s great news man" Jimmy said with a happy voice.

\- "Mhm yeah well let´s sleep now yeah" Angus said with a tired voice.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: When the gate of hell opens.

During the few weeks before leading up to the gate opening Nikki had become a part of their little group, Angus had gotten into a few fights with the jocks after they heard about what he said to Mandy but hey what can you do with a pack of brainless morons who follows their Queen Bitch blindly, Jimmy and Pete had grow a bit taller and Pete had started gotten a little bit more muscle on him and Zoe had aced her history test about WW1. But back to the present as Angus woke up from his alarm he got up.

\- "Alright guys better get up" Angus stated as he started getting dressed and put on his sports jacket. "JIMMY WAKE UP" as he kicked Jimmy´s bed.

\- "Woah.. ALRIGHT alright i´m up" Jimmy responded as he started getting out of bed.

As the boys was done with brushing their teethes and Jimmy and Pete got their jackets. They started walking down the stairs and walked in to the lounge area to get some coffee and watch some tv. They switched it one and republican space rangers was on Weasel as they continued watching started talking about random topic until till Jimmy popped the question.

\- "Well" Jimmy asked Angus.

\- "Well what?" Angus responded as he to a sip from his cup.

\- "Well where are you taking Nicki on that date she asked you on" Jimmy answered.

\- "I have no clue pizza and a horror movie I just don´t know" Angus replied.

\- "Simple but still a great idea but otherwise ask her where you should have your date" Jimmy said.

\- "Alright I ask her at lunch" Angus just said.

\- "Or you could just leave the state" Pete joked.

They laughed at Pete´s Joke as they was leaning back in the couch. When they was done with their coffee they started walking outside and saw Ricky talking with his girl they just said their hello´s and went behind the dorm for a smoke. Still talking about new video games and what they will do after school Angus they already knew what he was gonna do.

\- "Hmm... what should we do after school" Pete asked Jimmy.

\- "Don´t know just hang back and study i don´t know" He responded.

\- "Yeah... Wait Jimmy are you okey?" Pete stated as Angus turned his head with a confused look.

\- "What! We do have that Math test coming up next week remember" Jimmy replied with a serious tone.

\- "Oh yeah we do" Pete just said as Angus just stood quiet leaning his back towards the wall.

When they was done smoking they went for their classes. In art Angus painted a crying woman where the tears where crows flying away painted in black and Jimmy drew a caricature of Crabblesnitch. She ask both of the boys if she could keep them and they just said "Sure" and class was finished. They met up with the others for lunch where they talked for a bit and ate their lunch were Nikki asked.

\- "Where are you taking me on our date today"

\- "I thought about pizza and a horror movie but it´s up to you" Angus answered with a nervous voice.

\- "Sure sounds great I heard they are showing "The gates of hell" at the movie theater down in the vale" She replied with a smile on her face.

\- "Alright well pizza first or after the movie" He asked.

\- "After" she quickly replied.

\- "Sounds great meet up at 5:30 pm meet you at the front gates?" he asked.

\- "Yup sounds great see you later" she said as she walked off.

\- "Alright now was that so hard" Jimmy said almost bursting of laughter.

\- "Oh screw you and we shall probably get moving as we wouldn´t want Miss Wilson on our ass right" Angus replied.

\- "Yeah true let´s go" Jimmy said as they started moving towards the gym.

Today´s class in the pouring rain was soccer so they got dressed and started as Miss Wilson´s lecherous eyes were ogling the boys as usual. Jimmy, Angus, Bo, Lucky and Bucky are team 1 and team number 2 are Hal, Casey, Algernon, Donnie and Sid. "Now let´s play" She yelled as she blew her whistle. After 2 hour of playing soccer with Jimmy and Angus team is losing as team 2 chose Algie as goal keeper who would have thought he was a great ball sponge the fat fuck. "ALRIGHT HIT THE SHOWERS" Miss Wilson yelled and they went to the showers Jimmy and Angus got dressed as quickly as possible after they were done showering and walked quickly out the gym met up with Pete and went back to the dorm the rain started to calm down. When Jimmy. Pete and Angus got back to the dorm room Angus got dress into the clothes he wore when he first got here and took on some deodorant.

\- "Alright so are you nervous" Pete asked.

\- "Yup" Angus replied as he put on his black M65 jacket.

\- "Hehe just take it cool me and Zoe´s first date were nothing special we went smashing up a warehouse full of stuff" Jimmy said with a smile.

\- "Wait that was you two! It was all over the news" Pete said.

\- "Heh nice well it´s almost 5:20 so I´m gonna go and wait for her" Angus said

As Angus went out the door Jimmy and Pete took out their math books and started talking about how date will go.

\- "So how do you think it will go" Pete asked.

\- "It´s gonna go great" Jimmy answered while look in his book.

Then from downstairs they heard people shouting sounded like the greasers and the punks and metal heads are having an shouting match and then a large bang and the whole was shaking it sounded like a riot was kicking off then Jimmy and Pete heard Angus shouting so they put their shoes on and started running towards the stairs.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad shit is brewing

Angus Perspective.

As he walked down stairs a fire cracker exploded. One of the greasers were hit and the punks and metal heads were having an all-out fight with the Greasers in the dorm. One of the punks Donnie punched Angus in the face to which Angus responded with a head butt and slammed his head into the small windows that was looking in to the lounge. Angus yelled out "HEY TAKE THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU FUCKING MORONS OR I`LL GET JIMMY DOWN HERE" they quit their fighting and Angus walked outside and was heading towards the school gate were three prefects were standing outside the dorm.

\- "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING IN THERE" a prefect with glasses yelled.

\- "The Punks and metal heads are going into battle with the greasers in there they have calmed down for a moment so you can walk in now" Angus said.

\- "Okey" the black prefect said and all the prefects rushed in.

Angus kept on walking to the school gate where he met up with Nicki. She stood outside in a pair of tight black jeans black leather boots and a black bomber jacket with a t-shirt underneath with a skull on it.

\- "Hey Mad Dog… ugh what happened to your face?" she asked while she lit up a smoke for him.

\- "Punks and metal heads were having a war with the greasers on first floor of the boy's dorm Donnie on of the metal heads punched me in the face" he said as he took the smoke she had lit for him and took a drag.

\- "What happend to him?" She asked.

\- "He right now having a nap through the lounge window Angus said as he to another drag.

\- "Hehe well let´s get going then" she said as they started walked over to the movie theater.

Jimmy Perspective.

As he and Pete ran down stairs to look what was happening he saw Hal as he lay on the floor looking like he was the one who took the fire cracker to the chest. He saw Donnie hanging through the window then three prefects ran in and started to pick up Donnie and Hal and took them to the schools infirmary and the rest of the 6 boys who started this was brought to Crabblesnitch office.

\- "For fuck sake another war brewing between these asshats" hesaid.

\- "Looks Like it" Pete replied.

\- "I´m guessing what calmed them down was Angus" Jimmy said with an annoyed voice.

\- "Yeah probably" Pete replied.

Jimmy and Pete went out of the dorm and walked over to Bullworth town and met up with the punks and metal heads leader. West was the leader of the Punks just as tall as Jimmy with spiky hair blue hair with fair skin and Quentin the leader of the Metal heads almost as tall as Angus and had a buzz cut and a nose ring had natural tan skin tone they both had their school uniform on disordered like Jimmy has his on. Jimmy delivered them the news and they started talking.

\- "Like I said your boys and the Greasers where trading insults with each other until Hal said something that got one of your boys out of control and threw a fire cracker at him and all hell broke loose thank fuck Angus calm your boys down in time before someone got killed" Jimmy said with a serious tone.

\- "Well shit Jimmy thanks for delivering the news we are going to try and get our boys in line but goddamnit you know as much as I do that when this shit happens its gonna take a long damn time to calm our boys down" West said with a worry in his voice.

\- "Yeah but I can tell my boys that they shall stop fighting and calm down so we can sort this shit out but we can´t promise anything" Quentin said with a respectful tone.

\- "I´m gonna try and get the news to Ricky but he´s at his girls house and I don´t know where she lives so I'm going to deliver the news to him tomorrow morning but we are gonna have a meeting by lunch in the cafeteria tomorrow okey" Jimmy said.

\- "Hey Jimmy thanks man and say thank you from us to Angus for calming our boy´s down" they both said and shock Jimmy´s hand before he left.

As Jimmy and Pete lit up their smoke Pete said "Well one problem dealt with now we just have to wait and get hold on Ricky hope he listens" Jimmy replied after he took a drag from his smoke and said "Yeah he will listen he´s not as blood thirsty as Johnny was so we just have to hold on Ricky and set up a meeting" as they walked back to school.

Meanwhile from Angus dating adventure.

As they stepped out from the theater they both laughed their asses off on how many people screamed during the movie. Nikki took his hand and walked to New Coventry to get their pizzas they talked about stuff how they ended up in Bullworth. Nikki kicked the principal at her old school in the balls and Angus told her about how he hot wired the Principals car at his old school and drove it in to lake. They joked around and got to the Pizza parlor and ordered their pizzas Angus took the same as Nikki pepperoni pizza they took their seats. Then his dad stepped in through the door he had a big brown walrus mustache with neck long hair with a knit cap on and looked almost like a bodybuilder and together with grey mechanics overalls with the nametag Jack written on it. His dad paused a minute and waved to his son and Angus waved him over and he stood and gave his dad a big hug.

\- "Hey Dad" Angus he said.

\- "Hey Son what are you doing here" his dad said "And what happend to your eye" he followed up with.

\- "I´m on a date meet Nikki" He said and looked over to Nikki

\- "Hello Nikki names Jack" he said with a big smile as he sat down next to Angus.

\- "Hello Mr MacAteer" she said with smile on her face to.

\- "Ah don´t be so polite call me Jack everyone does" he said.

\- "Okey Jack well what brings you here" she asked.

\- "Ah I work as a mechanic a few blocks down and just came after work with some friends from the garage that asked me if I wanted to join them" he said with a smile.

\- "Nice… Oh here come our pizzas" she said.

\- "Oh yeah dad guess who also goes to my school Jimmy Hopkins" Angus said.

\- "Ah your best buddy well that's great damn I missed that kid" his dad said.

\- "Yeah well see you round dad love ya" he said as he hugged his dad.

\- "Yeah love you too son and say hi to Jimmy from me will ya" his dad said as he went to order his pizza.

\- "Of course Dad" Angus replied as his dad walked to the counter.

\- "Cool dad" she said as she took a big bite from her pizza.

\- "Thanks" Angus replied and started eating.

They ate their pizzas and left the parlor and Nikki just remembered that they close the gates at 11 pm but she had a backup plan and went to an apartment building just down the street. She opened the door and walked in and said that it was her mother's place but she is probably staying at her boyfriend´s tonight. Well they walked into her room. They both undressed and little poor Angus was turning bright red when Nikki was down to her undies she just started laughing. Angus took of his clothes except for his underwear and t-shirt she did the same and they went to sleep in her bed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. School politics.

As Jimmy and Pete woke up from Angus coming in a 6 am and they started to get ready for the day and they talked about what happened yesterday down stairs and how the date went. Angus told them he met his dad while he and Nikki got pizzas and told Jimmy his dad said hi. As Angus got done changing to his school attire and he put on some deodorant.

\- "So Angus? Can you deliver a message to Ricky when you are on your way to shop class?" Jimmy asked.

\- "Yeah sure you got it Jimmy" Angus answered with a serious tone "but first breakfast because I'm hungry" he followed up with.

\- "Yeah we all need it" Pete said.

\- "Tell him that he shall meet me, Quentin and West at lunch to discuss what happened yesterday and form some sort of truce" Jimmy said.

\- "Sure Jimmy I got it" Angus replied.

As they walked down stair they Quentin and West who thanked Angus in person for calming their boys down and apologize for the eye Angus just said it wasn´t them that threw it so they didn´t need to apologize. They walked out the door and went outside and met up with Zoe and Nikki.

\- "Sup Pete and Dog nice black eye you got there" she greeted them and kissed Jimmy and followed up "Hey honey"

\- "Hey cutie thanks for yesterday" Nikki said as she kissed Angus

\- "Well I´m gonna guess yesterday went well" Zoe said.

\- "Oh hell yeah it did" Nikki said with a devilish smile.

\- "Well I´m hungry so let´s get breakfast" Pete said.

They walked towards the main building to get their breakfast and saw Mandy walking towards them with a look of disgust and said

\- "Look the perv as gotten himself a girlfriend who´s a tramp oh how cute" with a bitchy voice as always.

\- "You…." Angus was gonna say something but got interrupted by Nikki.

\- "Atleast i got a boyfriend while you throw up in the hopes of getting one" Nikki hissed back and kept on walking with the rest into the cafeteria

\- "You fucking bitch" as Mandy raised her hand a prefect came up behind her and took her wrist and dragged her to the Crabblesnitch office.

They almost died of laughter when she was being dragged away by the Prefect. But they kept on walking to the cafeteria and started to eat their breakfast. Then Jimmy and Pete went to Biology while Angus went to Shop class and met up with Ricky and delivered as they worked on the Faction Neil and Johnny had gotten in for the class to work on. Nikki and Zoe went to their classes.

Shop class went as great as can be. Johnny came up during it asked if the new mechanic in town was Angus dad said his name was jack. "Yup" He stated and continued working on the faction Johnny said that if I need help just holla.

Later the meeting that was arranged happened they sat all down in cafeteria and talked it through.

\- "Yesterday incident was probably the worst between your cliques am I right" Jimmy said while they sat at the table.

\- "Yeah" the leaders said.

\- "It went from exchange of insults until one on the other side took offence and threw a fire cracker a Hal and all hell broke out in the boys dorm and thank fuck Angus stopped the fighting before it got out of hand so no one got killed" Jimmy said with a serious tone

\- "Agreed" everyone said.

\- "So instead of having an all-out war on school ground I suggest you make a truce now and stop this bullshit any rejection" Jimmy said.

\- "Nope no disagreement or rejections on our side" West and Quentin said.

\- "Same here" Ricky stated.

\- "Now shake hands and let this make this truce happen" Jimmy said.

They shock hands and they went their separate ways and went to their classes Pete, Angus and Nikki was already in English class and had their test. Zoe and Jimmy had a test in history about ww2 when their classes ended they all met up and went behind the boys dorm to take the last smoke of the day they all were all tired from what the day brought them. So they just talked about what they had done today and what they were going as for Halloween that was on tomorrow night.

\- "So what you going to be on Halloween Angus" Nikki asked.

\- "The killer from "Deadly Friday" I have the hockey mask and I will have a black ski mask underneath and clothes I already have and what are you going as cutie" Angus replied.

\- "A dead body and what are the rest of you going as"

\- "I´m going as a skeleton like I did when I first started here" Jimmy responded.

\- "The doll from "Dollhouse terror" she said as Jimmy turned "Oh that one I remember hehe" Zoe responded with a teasing voice "Oh I know you do honey"

\- "I´m going as the psycho from "Master of genocide" Pete said.

\- "Well I´m beat time to hit the sack I believe" Jimmy said with tired voice.

\- "Hey Jimmy we was going to study for the math test we are gonna next week remember" Pete and Angus both reminded him.

\- "Oh right well see you girls tomorrow" Jimmy said as they walked to the front of the building.

Jimmy and Angus kissed their girls said good night and went up to their room and help each other with schoolwork before going to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I have the craziest Plan.

There´s been a ruckus all morning so the boys woke up to look what the fuzz was all about. The Nerds and Jocks were going at it now that tonight was Halloween. So they have started to plan pranks and the nerds tested some of them in advance which just ended with bitch slaps and atomic wedgies. They just ignored what happened around them and got ready for the day Angus bumped into Donnie who snarked at him "watch were you are going asshole" Angus just responded with "Well someone here didn´t learn what happens when you PISS ME OFF" Donnie quieted down and went on walking. They just went down and watched some news and drank coffee as usual. Then it was time to go to class. Zoe and Angus had their Biology class where they went through how the body worked. Jimmy went to his shop class that was as usual and Pete went to gym class today they was swimming and Miss Wilson was a looking a little too much when they were swimming on their backs.

Then it was break time they all met up behind the rundown bus and took their smoke break. Angus and Nikki went through some quick math problems. Zoe and Jimmy just talk about some of the pranks they were planning to do. Pete was a bit more quiet than usual.

\- "Hey Pete what´s wrong?" Jimmy asked.

\- "Ah its nothing, just the usual the towel whipping by the Jocks and well Miss Wilson tried to be a bit more then up close with the usual sexual harassment but other than that nothing I ain´t used to" Pete replied.

\- "Hey since it´s Halloween tonight shall we pull some over the top pranks on them I have some idea´s that I have thought up for the Jocks and Miss Wilson I need a screwdriver, 2 stink bombs, 2 packs eggs oh and a slingshot we can have some fun and give you a bit of payback but that is if you want to Pete" Angus said.

\- "Sure let´s hear it" Pete said.

\- "Take my old one" Jimmy said quickly.

\- "Alright I´m gonna make a fake "I want to have sex with you" note to Miss Wilson where it´s says that they shall meet her by her car in the parking lot Jimmy I need you put it in her room in the school's gym so you have to slip out from music class today sorry Zoe" Angus said and started writing.

\- "It´s cool" Zoe said interested in what his plan was going to be

\- "Here Jimmy" Angus said and passed him the fuck note.

\- "Alright I´m in" Jimmy Responded

\- "Okey Miss Wilson drives an old beat up sedan same model that my old principal had so they are easy to break into. Oh I remember I already have my with me screw driver on me and Prefects and teachers leave a 5 pm for their party except Miss Wilson who is training the football team until 6 so I can just plant a stink bomb that will fall out and do its work when she does opens her door" Angus said

\- "Okey why the slingshots" Jimmy and Nikki asked.

\- "Long distance shooting because Jimmy you will be hiding in the school bus with a pack of eggs there is two in our room so take one after your done with the note and when she come around 7 pm because the parking lot Spotlights will go on at 6:25 pm so she won´t see you because the light will be in her face. You will shoot eggs at her until she will open her car door and the stink bomb I will have planted will fall and that creates our first revenge prank" Angus said.

\- "Impressive Mad Dog now prank number two who you need with you" Zoe said

\- "Anyone with a deathwish because here is the part you will hate because I need someone throw a stink bomb in the ventilation shaft on the top of the jocks clubhouse" Angus said.

\- "I´m up for it" a fat kid with red glasses and red hair came walking to them "Hi I´m fatty beside you need stink bombs and I make them"

\- "Well alright fatty you can be calm because I will get them away from you because I´m gonna shoot eggs at them then get them to chase me so you can sneak away alright" Angus said with a serious tone.

\- "Have you lost it" All of them said.

\- "Hehe I have always been a bit crazy" Angus said with a big smile on his face "Plus I overheard that they will be having a private party at 7:30 pm in their club house and saw them carrying some booze inside the clubhouse couple of days ago so they will be somewhat drunk when I will get them to chase me I will use this flash light when I´m on the score board when it´s time to drop it in" Angus said "Alright fatty do you have two stink bombs already made and with you" Angus asked.

\- "Yeah they are in the bus I was going to use them on the Jocks too but I like your plan so let´s do this and I take with me my flashlight so you know I have thrown it in" Fatty said.

\- "Okey great well the bell will ring soon so let´s go to class fatty you have the same math class as me and Nikki so let´s get going" Angus stated

"Nikki, Pete, Zoe you can chose if you want to watch from the shop roof and watch the shit that happens to Miss Wilson or see what chaos me and fatty will make on the grandstand closest to the their Clubhouse" Angus asked.

\- "I want to see what happens to Miss Wilson" Pete said with an angry voice.

\- "Me too haven´t seen Jimmy use his slingshot for a while so I´m with Pete" Zoe said with a smile.

\- "Nikki what you want to see" Angus said

\- "Those jocks get their asses handed to them" Nikki said with a smile "And you making your way out of that football field alive" she said with a more serious tone.

\- "Of course then we meet up behind the boy´s dorm because I have a 6 pack of beer I have been waiting to use for a celebrating reason" Angus said "well let´s get this show on the road"

\- "Alright!" everyone said.

Angus and Fatty took the two stink bombs.

Then they all went to where they needed to be and The Suicide Prank was in motion.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: We may be crazy but we have heart.

Jimmy´s Pov

As Jimmy made his way over to gym he took the way through the shop area kept on moving as quickly as possible. He reached the gym and went inside and made his way to her room and walked inside he thought "No wonder she keep the door unlocked she has scared most of the girls and boys here" as he put the note on her desk he walked as fast as humanly possible and closed the door. He ran to back to the boy's dorm and put on his skeleton costume and got the eggs Angus on the desk he had been finish by 4:50 pm music class was finished long ago so he waited until 5:30 and went to the run down bus and waited until 7:00 pm

Angus Pov

Mr Sawyer said that those that were done with today´s math problems could leave early Angus and fatty was done 1:50 pm. Angus Helped Nikki with the last five and at 2:50 pm and started moving Mr Sawyer stopped them and said "Damn that was quick from all three of you" Angus and Fatty just said "It´s Halloween got to be prepared in time you know" Mr Sawyer "True.. Well Happy Halloween and see you next class" and they walk outside and walked towards the Angus stopped Fatty and told him that there is a ladder behind the grandstand closest to the Jocks clubhouse then He and Nicki made their way to the boy´s dorm they gave each other a kiss before he went inside. He ran upstairs and into the room changed into his costume got his screwdriver put one of the egg cartons on the desk in their room and made his way to Miss Wilson car popped the door open. Put the Stink bomb bottle leaning to the driver door. "Hope Jimmy planted that letter" he said to himself and went towards the auto shop back area he hadn´t put his mask on yet. Then stopped and talked to Ricky and his boys and took a quick smoke then chatted a short while and at 6:30 pm he got moving and then sat behind a bush next to the score board were he had a birds eye view and waited.

Back to Jimmy

By and 6:58 pm he saw Miss Wilson walking up to the car so he did what he was supposed to do and fire of the first egg hit Miss Wilson in the face

"THE HELL!" she started yelling and started reaching for her car keys

Jimmy fired of a couple more egg and she got the door open and the stink bomb landed on the ground and the stink mist started to rise and she started running for it back to the gym

When it was clear to move out he met up with Zoe and Pete who was laughing their asses when Jimmy met up with them and they started walking towards the football field.

Back to Angus.

Now it was 7:30 pm and party was getting started as he climbed up the scoreboard. He lit his flash light his only thought while doing it was "Fatty I hope you are up there" a few seconds later there was a light from the roof that lit then after a few minutes he heard People screaming and two Jocks both of them had Bullworth caps on ran out and started to vomit he fired off two eggs and hit both in the face. He really challenged his fate when he walked out on the court he saw Jimmy, Nikki, Zoe and Pete on the stand and turned back his sight to the clubhouse saw two more going out and fired off and hit them one of them in the chest and second in the face. Then the bitch of them all came out and yelled.

\- "Hey there´s fucker out here who has taken out Bo, Casey, Mike and Kirby get hi…" and then she was interrupted with an egg to the face.

Then 6 Jocks came out and saw him out on the field "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ASSHOLE" they yelled at him. He just yelled back "THEN COME AND FUCKING GET ME YOU DICK TICKLING LITTLE FAGGETS" and made the motion "come at me" and they started running for him. "Oh fuck" he said to himself and took off with the jock right on his tail he had with him a bag of marbles he held down on the ground a few feet in front of the stairs leading to the fountain. The Jocks piled up on one another and lost him.

Half an hour later when he was done changing and brought his six pack of beer and walked behind the boy´s dorm and met up with the rest of them behind the dorm.

\- "Well look cuz here is the Bullworth Academy runner up number one ANGUS MAD DOG MACATEER" Jimmy said with great pride with everyone who knew about the plan was there smoking except fatty. They applauded him Nikki lit a smoke up for him while he gave out a beer for each one.

\- "Well that was fun" he just said while he raised his can with and the rest followed the motion he made.

\- "HELL YEAH!" everyone shouted.

\- "That was amazing entertainment sweetie" Nikki said and she gave him a kiss "The look on Mandy´s face was priceless when you hit her in the face with the egg" she followed up with

\- "I was just happy to be a part of it" fatty said with smile.

\- "Of course we couldn´t have done it without you. Great you wanted to be a part of this Suicide Prank" Angus said as shock fatty's hand.

\- "Damn you ran fast" Zoe said "He sure did!" Jimmy followed up with a laughter.

\- "I almost shit myself when the Jocks came out and started chasing me" he said laughing.

\- "Yeah well this is probably one of the Halloween pranks that goes to the history books" Pete said and took chug from his beer "Thanks Angus it was a nice way get back at them" Pete said with a smile.

\- "Of course Pete you are my friend and I always have my friends back" Angus said with Happiness in his voice.

\- "Amen to that" they all said.

\- "Well I´m going back the rest of my clique and play some grottos and gremlins" fatty said and started walking

\- "Hey fatty thanks again man couldn´t have done this without you" Angus said with thankful tone in his voice.

They still continued talking and joking around and walked back to the Auto Shop were Ricky and his boys were hanging out smoking and was so talking about the 2 pranks that happened during the night.

\- "Sup Ricky" Jimmy said walking up to him with the rest of the group.

\- "Hey Jimmy did hear what happened Miss Wilson got egged and stink bombed and the same happened to the Jocks while they had a party" Ricky said.

\- "Heard it? We did it!" Jimmy said with a prideful voice.

\- "WHAT!" Ricky and 3 other greasers he was talking to shouted.

\- "Yeah and it´s all thanks to Angus planning" Pete said.

\- "Really but how did the stink bomb explode when you were busy shooting eggs at her and how did the jocks hangout started to stink up?" Ricky asked.

Angus explained the plan to him and how it was done.

\- "Damn that´s impressive but why did you do it" Ricky asked.

\- "Firstly it´s Halloween so a prank must be in order second no one messes or harasses my friends so I thought of a way to get both in birds in one stone" Angus answered.

\- "Alright well this goes down in schools history books of best pranks" Ricky said laughing.

\- "Well it 11:30 pm shall we hit the sack" Jimmy asked.

\- "Yeah sure see you round Ricky" Angus and Jimmy said.

They walked back towards the dorms and said good night to one another Jimmy followed Zoe to her dorm and Angus and Nicki quickly made out and said good night to each other. Angus and Pete walked back to the dorm and Zoe and Jimmy kissed he held up the door for both girls then met up with Angus and Pete outside the boy´s dorm and they headed up to their room. Got changed to go to bed.

\- "Hey Angus, Jimmy thanks again for what you did today" Pete said lying in his bed.

\- "Sure thing Pete we are friends and that was friends do for each other" They both said.

\- "Good night guys see you tomorrow" Pete said and they went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Next day.

As He woke up hearing shouting from down stairs so Jimmy took on his pants he looked over to Pete who continued sleeping Angus seemed to have already woken up. Jimmy walked down and heard. "YOU ARE DEAD ANGUS YEAH!" and Jimmy started running towards the dorms lounge but was quickly surprised when he saw Angus in his black sweatpants and t-shirt and Ricky was already dress in his school uniform they were playing one of the Games on the TV.

\- "Well nice to see that you ain´t trying to kill each other" Jimmy said with a tired annoyed voice.

\- "We almost did earlier well I put on some new coffee so take a cup" Angus said while he concentrated on the screen.

\- "He is damn good at making coffee" Ricky said with a smile then turning his eyes towards the TV.

As they continued playing the subject of yesterdays big prank came up. Jimmy asked how he knew that the lights were going on at the school parking lot and how he had hidden the ladder Ricky was more interested in how he got the car door open.

\- "We didn´t only smoke behind the school bus because it was a good hiding spot I times when the lights went on and I saw Miss Wilson going to the car while I was smoking by myself on lunch break and recognized that she drove the same car model as my old principal" Angus said

\- "So you had been planning a prank this whole time?" Jimmy asked.

\- "Yeah I was planning a little payback plan on Miss Wilson when she was on my ass" Angus answered with a more serious voice.

\- "Ah okey but how did you get ladder to be behind the stand?" Ricky said.

\- "Simple gave Mr Luntz 25 bucks to just "forget" his ladder behind one of the stands at the football field" Angus said with a more joking voice.

\- "Were did you get that money?" Ricky asked.

\- "Simple I did the same as Jimmy does ran some errands for people around campus I made 375 bucks" Angus answered while he took up a wad of cash.

\- "Damn" Ricky said.

\- "Yeah you wouldn´t believe the kids here who needs help and willing to pay for it and got Angus a foot in" Jimmy said.

\- "Well you can do it to I got enough money to help myself and Jimmy wouldn´t be disagreeing I guess" Angus said while turning to Jimmy "Nope" he responded "Alright thanks guys" Ricky said.

As the time passed Angus ran upstairs took a quick shower and brushed his teeth and got dressed in his regular school attire and made their way down stairs. They met up with Jimmy outside and started walking towards the school the girls came walking up towards them. They both were laughing at how the pranks went yesterday while greeting the boys and continued to walk to the main building for breakfast. They took their regular place in the cafeteria and talked about which classes they were going to have.

\- "Music and Chemistry together with Pete for me to day" Angus said.

\- "Gym with Zoe and History for me" Nikki said with a joy in her voice.

\- "Hehe gonna be great to see Mandy´s pissed off face today" Zoe said with excitement.

\- "Just Math and Geography for me today" Jimmy said.

\- "Photography now in the morning" Pete said.

When they were done with breakfast they went to their classes. Today in music class was free choice of songs to sing one after one they all sang then when it was Angus turn he just said pass. Jimmy´s Math lesson was funny since Mr Sawyer found the pranks that were pulled yesterday on the jocks and Miss Wilson was hilarious and couldn´t stop talking about it and then the bell rung so they met up by the old school bus and took their smoke break.

\- "Damn Mandy looked pissed today hehe" Zoe said and followed up with a small chuckle.

\- "Yeah wish I had a camera with me" Nikki said laughingly "But it was even more fun when we beat her in dodgeball today. Boom head shot hahaha" she followed up with.

\- "Yeah Photography was boring today all we did was looking in on the different angles of light" Pete said.

\- "I didn´t have to sing today at least something good happened today" Angus said.

\- "In math Mr Sawyer just kept on about the prank we did yesterday" Jimmy said with a smile.

\- "who knew it was so easy to break into Miss Wilson's car" Pete said.

\- "It isn´t that easy as it sounds you have to be careful so you don´t put extra pressure on the lock or you´ll end up breaking it" Angus explained "As you put pressure to the side of the lock the switch for the lock will pop open but use too much pressure the switch will break and the lock is useless" he followed up with.

\- "How do you know this babe?" Nikki asked.

\- "Dad taught me when he locked the keys to the beast in it I saw how he popped the door open with ease so I trained when I was 13 I trained on EU mopeds in Middle park got about 100 bucks from just popping up a couple locks" He explained.

\- "Damn so that´s why you always had money so we could eat at burger shot on Fridays after school" Jimmy said.

\- "Yup but I suggest you give up your dreams as moped robbers because now they have a more complicated alarm system now days and you end up taking more time on you turning off the system then just popping it open" Angus said with a disappointed voice.

\- "Still damn impressive!" Both Jimmy and Pete said.

As the bell rang both Pete and Angus made their way to Chemistry and Jimmy got going to Geography. During chemistry their assignment was to neutralize an unknown acid to check how potent it was. For Jimmy during geography they went through how Europe change during centuries. When Afternoon class ended they went back to the boys dorm because they all needed to study for a test in Math coming up next week so they started to study until Ricky came in.

\- "Hey Angus can you help me with my bike it just shut off" Ricky asked.

\- "Sure" and Angus went out to help him.

3 hours late Angus came back a little bit annoyed but went back to study the last part and they went to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Don´t play with fire.

On Monday it was back as usually during the weekend Jimmy has helped clean out his Mom and stepdads garage he mentioned Angus was at Bullworth and they shared rooms his mom was glad to hear it and his Stepdad was just glad that Jimmy was happy. Angus had helped his dad out fixing his old Dukes the car had a nice dark lime green color with black hood and roof the interior was black leather seats a 8 ball on the shift stick and on the car lighter was a radioactive symbol but his dad old beast was starting to. Become a bit worn as the fly wheel was getting damaged and need to be replaced together with the spark plug but those were easy to find the hardest part was getting a new radiator because they didn´t sell one at any of the car stores in the area but Ricky gave him a tip that the junkyard was a place to find parts after spending almost the whole afternoon finding a Dukes with a good radiator he found one after 3 hours and carried it back to his dad´s garage they put it in and started her up and her roar almost scared the greaser across the street who started cheering.

\- "Sup Jimmy. Good morning Pete" Angus greeted his two friends in the cafeteria.

\- "Hey Angus how was the weekend with your dad" Jimmy asked Angus.

\- "We just fixed the beast up she had gotten a bit worn out. When got her fixed up when we´d gotten her fixed up her roar scared some greaser across the street who started cheering" he said "but how was your weekend?" he asked.

\- "Helped mom and dad clean out the garage mentioned that you and your dad moved here and that you went to the same school as me told me to say hi from her" Jimmy said.

\- "Say hi back from me" he replied with a smile. "What did you do Pete" Angus asked.

\- "Not much trained a little met Pinky who was a little bit wasted when I went to the movie theater to watch "Shamrock Bulldogs" Pete answered

\- "Nice how was it" Angus and Jimmy asked.

\- "What Pinky or the movie" Pete answered jokingly.

Angus and Jimmy started laughing and then Nikki and Zoe came and sat down asked what was so funny. Jimmy told them what they were talking about and both girls died of laughter. Both Jimmy and Angus told them what they did during the weekend.

\- "Oh so that was your dad's car I heard" she said "Damn how much you have to give for the radiator" Nikki asked Angus.

\- "50 bucks the guy who worked at the junkyard wasn´t much of a car guy so I was lucky" he stated.

\- "Nice me and Zoe hung out during the weekend" Nikki told the boys.

\- "Yeah just some beer and horror marathon" Zoe followed up with.

They talked continued talking til the bell rang and Jimmy and Angus went to their lesson. This time Ms Phillips said that they was going to paint something of who or what that has been an influence in their life she also said that they could keep these paintings. Jimmy painted painted Angus, Zoe, Pete, Nikki and himself. Angus painted his dad sitting on the hood of his Imponte Dukes. Both of them got done in time and met up with rest of the gang and showed them their paintings.

\- "Nice paintings guys but what was the assignment" Pete asked.

\- "Draw a someone or something that has been an influence in their life" Jimmy answered.

\- "Really like yours Jimmy" Nikki stated.

\- "Really like the one with all of use standing in front of the school" Zoe and Pete said.

\- "What are you going to do with the painting of your dad" Jimmy asked.

\- "Give it to him on his birthday which is a week before Christmas" Angus replied.

Jimmy and Angus went to the boys dorm and left their painting in their room and walked to the gym to get ready for class. They entered the gym and changed to their gym clothes and waited for class to start then Miss Wilson came up to them and said "Nice prank you pulled on me but you really think I'm that stupid to not recognize you hand writing Angus" He froze at what she said and Jimmy became blank. "But the one thing I couldn´t realize was how you got in my car".

Angus calmly said "I was the one who broke into your car and you shouldn´t have done that to Pete"

\- "Hehe just because I tried to make him a man" she said with an evil smile.

\- "No because you tried to use him as a sex toy you fucking sex crazed bitch" Angus said while standing right in her face and she was shocked while also being impressed at the same time.

\- "Angus don´t you can get expelled" Jimmy said to trying to calm him down.

\- "FUCK THAT!" he yelled.

\- "Angus you are playing with fire" she stated with an angry tone in her voice.

\- "Oh am I now seem more like you are with the way you are getting boys here to "Man up" as you call it but looks more like you are sizing up your next sex toy you lecherous bitch" he said while it looked like he was almost about to explode.

\- "ANGUS THAT´S ENOUGH" Jimmy said. "You have made your point happy"

\- "Look at the balls on you kid" she said laughing "Well I ain´t gonna report any of this to Crabblesnitch you impressed me and it´s boxing today by the way" she said as she went to her room.

As they stepped outside for a moment for Angus to cool himself down two big jocks came up behind them who went inside great Jimmy though might as well say my prayers now. "Sorry for losing my cool" Angus said he started walking inside. Nice he really has lost it Jimmy thought as he followed him inside.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Or you gonna get burned.

After Miss Wilson took attention the gym lesson could start. "Okay its boxing today and those who are first up today are Hopkins" she said as he prayed to god that he. wouldn´t fight one of the jocks but the name that came up "and MacAteer" Jimmy opened his eyes and saw Angus looking angry as hell but just whispered "I ain´t fighting so you so I'm gonna fake that you beat me just don´t hit me to hard yeah" and they stepped in the ring.

The fight started and Angus just dodged some of Jimmy´s punches and took some fake punches to the stomach and at the last ten seconds Angus nodded and Jimmy pulled a hard right hook and Angus spun around and was knocked out.

As the fight was over Miss Wilson dragged Angus to the corner put him on his feet and he walked off it "Okey you two can leave now hit the showers" well as they had fooled this bitch she was a terrible loser from what Angus gave her well they took themselves a shower and put their regular school attire on and walked out and they saw her looking at them but they just kept on walking until they came to the auto shop area and put their smoke in their mouth and lit them.

\- "Hey Angus sorry for the hard hook man" Jimmy said.

\- "It´s cool man we had to make it look real I should have kept my mouth shut and my temper in line sorry again" he said with a low voice "But we got to leave early so bonus points in my book" Angus follow with a smile.

\- "Yeah well it´s an hour and 25 minutes left until the rest are done for today so what we gonna do" Jimmy asked

\- "Well I do know one thing Miss Wilson does have her diary in her glove compartment so shall we take a look" Angus said while taking up his screwdriver.

\- "Sure" Jimmy said thinking a little payback for today was at least something they both deserved.

They took their last few puffs from their smokes and made their way over to her car. Angus told Jimmy to keep a lookout while he looked for it. He popped the door open and started going through the glove compartment "We hit the jackpot" he found the diary together with a shit load of condoms and two of them he took with him and he stepped out of the car locked the door and closed it and then walked behind the rundown school bus sat against the fence and started reading.

Last week's entry and Angus started read "Dear diary today I have seen one of the sexiest little pair of young boys. One of the boys are a stocky build kid that is a little bit shorter than me with red hair with a metal ring in his left ear and a little bit of chin hair" Jimmy froze up and felt like he needed to puke. "And the second boy is about 6 feet tall average build with a thick slick backed hair with a thin round goatee I overheard from a conversation about them from their girlfriends that they both have sizable enough junks to please me I think the second one is a virgin I know just how to handle those" just then Zoe, Nikki and Pete came in.

\- "Cough! What are you two reading" Zoe and Nikki said with a serious tone.

\- "Yeah it´s sound a little bit pervert if I may say" Pete said laughing.

\- "Uhhh… mi-miss-miss Wilson´s di-diary" Jimmy and Angus said with scared voices throwing the book on the ground "Don´t kill us please we only wanted a little payback for making us go up against each other in boxing today" they both cried while being on their knees crying.

They started dying of laughter.

\- "Don´t worry we won´t kill you but may we read a bit in it" Nikki and Zoe said with a bit of a hard time to breath.

\- "Death himself could have come up to you and you wouldn´t be scared but when these two show up you beg for mercy" Pete said having a hard time holding in the laughter "You should have seen your faces" he exclaimed.

\- "Wait she put you up against one another why" Zoe said "Who took the fall then?" Nicki asked

Angus raised his hand and said "Because I lost my temper and I may called her a sex crazed bitch and I got to tell you Jimmy´s right hook hurts like hell but we had to make it real"

\- "Damn Miss Wilson really have a hard on for you two and Angus?" Nikki and Zoe said "Are you a virgin?" Nikki asked

\- "Yeah so" Angus said embarrassed "And did you take a look at my dick cutie" he threw back at her teasingly.

Nikki cheeks turned bright red. "yea-yeah well it was hard not to when you had morning wood the day after our date. I was curious okey" she had a hard time saying this.

\- "Its okey cutie I don´t mind… that much" he said.

\- "Well what should we do with it?" Zoe and Pete asked.

\- "Put it back don´t want more trouble than we want to be in" Jimmy said and took a smoke and the rest did the same.

\- "It's for the best no need for more trouble than needed" Angus followed up with.

\- "That head boy may be a pushover but damn he is so cute if I could give my left nipple piercing to have his head between my legs" Zoe read and damn what Pete got embarrassed.

\- "Alright Zoe let´s not give Pete shower room flashbacks okey" Jimmy said.

\- "Alright alright but it´s a good read I gotta hand it to her" Zoe said.

When they was done with their smoke Angus and Jimmy went over to her car and Jimmy was looking out for prefect and Miss Wilson. The door popped open and he was in again and jumped in and threw in the diary in the glove compartment. Just then Jimmy saw Miss Wilson talking with one of the jocks by the fountain "Hurry up man she´s by the fountain" he closed the glove box and jumped out locked the door before he closed it then he and Jimmy booked it to the rest of the gang and they dropped the girls off at their dorm and Jimmy and Angus kissed their girls good night and they went back to their dorm. They laid in their beds and went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. We don´t celebrate Christmas.

2 months later

It was December 18th just about two weeks till Christmas the boys woke up and almost fought each other to get to the wardrobe and get some clothes because it was cold so even if the boy´s dorm had pumped up the heat in their room they would still be freezing. Angus goatee had gotten thicker and his attire for the winter was his sport jacket over a gray Bullworth hoodie with his regular slacks and his brown hinterland boots. Jimmy´s attire was almost the same only that he had a black bomber jacket on and he had his sneakers on he had grown a little mustache together with his chin fuzz. Pete had gotten a stubble he just took on his same school attire but had on a black overcoat over his shirt and tie. They went down to the lounge to get their cups of coffee "HEY!" someone yelled behind them. They turned and saw Sid a short kid with a red mohawk and Donnie standing there ready to fight

\- "Why do I hear it was you who threw my friend here into a window" Sid said with a voice of anger.

\- "Well maybe your friend should have thought of that before he punched me in the face" Angus responded after getting a cup of coffee.

\- "Like I give a fuck. You deranged fuck apologize" The short kid said "Yeah or we fucking beat you up" Donnie said.

\- "Like hell you will you complete waste of sperm and eggs" Pete said as he started walking up towards them.

Both Jimmy and Angus got shocked and wanted to stop where this was going. Pete was mad as hell when he stood right in front of Sid.

\- "Oh did the femme boy get mad. Get lost and let the men do the talking" Sid said with a smirk.

\- "Yeah we wouldn´t want you to cry you big baby" Donnie said laughingly.

Then out of nowhere Pete threw his cup of coffee in Sid´s face and grabbed Donnie´s balls and yanked them till he got on his knees and took a blackjack out from his overcoat and smacked Donnie in the face and kicked Sid in the face who was lying on the floor screaming after and both the punks laid unconscious. Both Jimmy and Angus dropped their jaw´s "Damn Pete" they said.

\- "After how much you two had stood up for me I thought it was my time to stand up for you guys" Pete said.

\- "I think you did more then stood up for us. I think you just proved to most of the school that you can hold your own" Jimmy said.

\- "Yeah damn that was nice. Thanks for making those two shutting up" Angus said laughingly.

\- "Hey it was a pleasure and I took a note from your book on fighting fight dirty if you have to" Pete replied.

\- "Hehe well we better get going" Both Jimmy and Angus said and they started walking.

As they went outside they saw Nikki and Zoe standing they asked what the screaming inside was about.

\- "Oh nothing more than Petey here taking out Donnie and Sid" Jimmy said with a glad tone in his voice.

\- "Yeah He threw coffee in Sid´s face and started yanking Donnie balls till he was on his knees and smacked him in the face with a blackjack and kicked Sid in the face" Angus said with a tone of excitement in his voice.

\- "Damn Pete" both Zoe and Nikki said "You yanked his balls that´s a little bit too harsh even for you" Zoe followed up with

\- "Well I had to fight dirty or Angus and Jimmy been carrying me to the infirmary" Pete responded.

\- "Well still nice that you got those two of our backs this century" Jimmy said and they started walking to the main building for breakfast.

Today for breakfast was Waffles and donuts they took their breakfast and sat down. While they started eating they started talking about what they were going to do on Christmas break.

\- "So what you guys doing on Christmas" Zoe asked "Going to celebrate it with Jimmy this year" she followed up with.

\- "Gonna celebrate it with my mom and her boyfriend" Nikki said.

\- "I´m going to some relatives in Michigan and celebrate it there" Pete said with a happy voice. "So Angus what are you going to do on Christmas" Pete asked.

\- "Me and dad don´t celebrate Christmas" Angus said.

\- "What why?" Pete asked.

\- "Because dad and me don´t see the point anymore and since his birthday is just a 5 days before Christmas we just celebrate his birthday and we save a hell of a lot of money too" Angus answered.

\- "But what do you do instead of celebrating Christmas?" Zoe asked.

\- "We usually take a car ride to Cottonmouth and go to the Christmas car show" Angus said as he ate his last waffle.

\- "Hey I always wanted to go to that one" Nikki stated "Can I come with! It beats hanging out with my mom and her boyfriend who just can´t stop having their hands over each other" she followed up with.

\- "Sure no problem we got enough room for the trip" Angus said.

\- "Damn Angus ain´t they gonna show Ram Rod´s Hot Rod collection this year" Jimmy asked

\- "I think so yeah but we need to get to class now the bell is going to ring soon" Angus answered.

They went for their classes Jimmy and Pete took off for biology they both played around with one of the frogs they were going to dissect "Look here boys and girls I´m dancing" Pete said with a cartoony voice as they was playing with it Mr Slawter and some of the other kids found it funny while Mandy was disgusted. Angus took in Ricky´s Bike as it had problems again today it was the fuel intake and exhaust pipes Neil and Johnny asked him what was the problem with it now and Angus just said what he was fixing on it and that it was for Ricky while fixing the fuel intake Neil was a bit annoyed at why Ricky just didn´t got rid of the bike and Johnny asked how much he was getting to fix it "2 packs of smokes" Angus just responded as he kept on working. Then Angus met up with Ricky outside after the class had ended said that the only solution for fixing the exhaust pipes was if he got new ones and how he could fix it by himself and as promised he got his 2 packs smokes it´s redwood. Angus took the packs and told Ricky that if he had any problems fixing the exhaust pipes just ask Jimmy because he showed how to do it on his dirt bike.

\- "Alright well take care Ricky see you round" Angus just said as he walked.

\- "Yeah thanks again man see you round" Ricky said as he went to talk to Johnny.

Then it was English class for Angus, Nikki and Pete. Angus just made a small comic drawing because he was bored were it was an angry bulldog driving a hot rod who had the black knight impaled on the jousting pole saying "this is only but a flesh wound" Mr Galloway found it funny but said that he should keep the drawing in the art classes. Jimmy and Zoe had History Mr Wiggins just went through the history of Christmas and most of the students were almost half asleep during the lesson. When they was done for the day just went back to their dorms. Tomorrow after the last of class of the day they could go on Christmas break.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. When the beast is coming.

As they laid back in the couch the early morning of the next day sitting back watching news, Drinking coffee and Angus drawing another comic of them sitting in the couch watching TV while the statue of happiness falling planes dropping bombs and zombies walking route 69 to Arizona with the boys sitting in the couch saying "Hey does anyone find this strange". Jimmy and Pete found it slightly disturbing but at the same time amusing

\- "Nice Angus but why did you take such a disturbing topic to draw?" Pete asked.

\- "Dunno at first I was drawing us as horny dogs looking at porn" He answered while changing back to the former page displaying them with having their jaws down to the ground their tongues out with their eyes popped open. As they was done watching TV they went outside and walked towards the main building it had started snowing again as they came in the main building they saw Zoe and Nikki having a fight with Mandy who was standing with 2 jocks at her side. "Oh look here comes the 3 pervs such a cliché".

\- "I could say the same for you bitch" Jimmy responded.

\- "Uncool bro" One of the jocks stated.

\- "And you are steroid monkey" Angus responded.

\- "Fuck you" Jock number two said as he gave Angus the finger.

\- "What evah I have better things to do" Mandy responded with her bitchy voice.

\- "Yeah I think throwing up is one of them" Zoe responded.

Mandy took off with what Jimmy thought he saw steam coming out of her ears. As they started going to the cafeteria.

\- "What was that all about" Pete asked.

\- "Mandy being Mandy as always thinking she is better than anyone at this school" Zoe said pissed off.

\- "Yeah talking shit about us as usual" Nikki said looking like she was about to explode.

\- "Well let's not dwell on that shit let´s get some breakfast and forget about her" Pete said.

They sat down and ate their breakfast Angus kept on putting the final details on the comic drawing he had made as he had his toast in his mouth. Both Zoe and Nicki laughed at the one where they boys looked like horny dogs. As they was done with their breakfast they went to their classes Biology was fun as Angus screamed "ITS ALIVE ITS ALIV… oh wait damn it never mind" Zoe and some of the kids in class started laughing and Jimmy helped fixing the exhaust pipes on Ricky´s bike. When it got to second period Nicki and Angus just listened to Mr Sawyer explain some physics formulas. Jimmy and Zoe was just bored during Music class because Miss Peters went through the Christmas songs with those who was going to perform on the Christmas pageant so Zoe and Jimmy just sat there bored out of their minds. Pete was almost running scared as Miss Wilson was still doing the same as she did before looking at the boys as they played dodgeball when it was time for him to hit the showers they didn´t even try to touch him after they heard what he did yesterday. They met up behind the school bus and took their smokes Angus had two presents with him the big one they all knew was the painting Angus made of his dad. The second everyone wondered what it was He just said it was for Nicki.

\- "Well when what day do you and you're dad going to Cottonmouth" Nicki asked "And what time do you leave" she followed up with

\- "The day after his Birthday and we usually leave by 5:30 in the morning" Angus answered.

\- "Is it okey if I sleepover at your place tomorrow then" She asked.

\- "Yeah sure" He replied with a smile "Well I´m done smoking shall we go to the parking lot" Angus followed up with.

\- "Sure gonna take the last drags from my smoke" Jimmy said "Yeah me too" Pete said with his smoke in his mouth.

After they were done and went to the parking and just stood and talked for a while. They saw Miss Wilson go her car she noticed them standing there and winked to Pete. Then got in her car and left just a couple minutes later they all heard the roars of an engine that came from the gates to the schools parking lot. There she was the beast parked right in front of them as Angus dad stepped out.

\- "Hey there… JIMMY YOU LITTLE BASTARD! There you are" his dad said with a big smile.

\- "Hey Jack the beast still sounds the same as when I left" Jimmy replied with a smile as he went up and hugged him.

\- "Damn Jack nice car you got" Nikki said while almost drooling over the car.

\- "Thanks Nikki" Angus dad responded "Oh sorry how rude of me" as he went over to Zoe and Pete and shock their hands "I´m Jack, Angus dad"

\- "Hello Jack I´m Zoe Jimmy´s girlfriend" Zoe said.

\- "Names Pete Kowalski" Pete said while shaking Angus dad´s hand.

\- "Nice meeting ya" he said. "Well do you guys need a ride home" he followed up with.

\- "HELL YEAH!" everyone said and got in the car.

\- "Dibs on riding shotgun" Angus stated.

As he started the car up some AC/DC track started playing and they drove off first they dropped of Jimmy, Zoe and Pete up in the vale and drove to New Coventry and he started to drive a bit faster. When they dropped Nikki she and Angus got out of the car gave each other a quick kiss and Angus and his dad drove home and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15. The Mechanic and his son.

As Angus woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes he took on his baggy black sweat pants and his lost mc supporter t-shirt and took his dad´s present with him to the kitchen. Where he saw His dad sitting and smoking and talking to a woman sitting across the table who was about his dad age.

\- "Good morning dad" Angus said while he went over and took a cup of coffee "Hey Miss names Angus".

\- "Hey Angus meet Nikki´s mom Katherine" His dad said.

\- "Hey Angus my name is Katherine Collins call me Kate" She replied "I´m must say you are much nicer than what Nikki described" she followed up with.

\- "Thanks Kate not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here" Angus asked.

\- "Oh nothing special Nikki wanted to come and see you and your dad and I wanted to see who you and your dad were" She replied with a smile.

\- "But where is Nikki?" Angus asked.

\- "She in the bathroom what is that your holding there" His dad asked.

\- "Your birthday present" Angus answered while handing over the present.

As his dad started opening it up Nicki came up behind Angus and gave him a kiss on the cheek from behind.

\- "Hey Mad Dog" Nikki said "Hey cutie oh dad I forgot is it okay if Nikki comes with us to cottonmouth" Angus responded and gave Nikki a kiss back.

\- "Oh stop it you two it´s my 39th birthday I´m too young to see this" His dad said jokingly "but sure it's okay". He followed up with while taking off the paper on his present.

Angus dad´s face got the biggest smile while he showed them the painting. He went up to his son and gave him a big hug.

\- "Happy Birthday Dad". Angus said while hugging his dad.

\- "Thank you son" He replied tears in his eyes.

As the morning went on they all finished their breakfast. Nikki´s mom and Angus dad went to work Nikki and Angus stayed it the apartment hanging out in his room playing games and just talked a little for a couple of hour. His room was filled with drawings on the wall behind the TV a lost mc flag hanging on the wall next to his bed who stood of the right of the room next to his desk were some pencils some different beer bottles on the shelve above his bed with some old pictures.

\- "Oh that was just mean Dog come on I had you" Nikki said.

\- "Hehe don´t take the slow one you just can´t dodge incoming missiles with that one" He replied.

\- "3 out 3"Nikki asked

\- "Sure" Angus said "I'm gonna own you cutie" he followed up with teasingly.

\- "Yeah let´s see about that dog" She said with an evil smirk.

After they were done Angus had won over her again he told her he just needed to take a quick shower and be back in just a sec picked up a pair of socks and boxer and went to the bathroom oh cruel faith was challenge on him when after he had been in the shower for few minutes he heard "Whusssh" as the shower curtains flew open behind him he turned around and just shout "What the He….." Nicki came towards him naked and started kissing him while her hand went down to his dick. "Who owns who now" She said teasingly and went back for his lips. She continued to kiss him until he turned off the showers and picked up by her legs and carried her back to his bed room and they had sex when they was done. They just laid there naked and didn´t say anything till half an hour later when he asked her if she wanted coffee "Yeah sure cutie" he took on the clothes he was wearing before and went and put some coffee on he sat down at the table and took out one of his smoke and lit it. He just sat there smoking until the coffee was done then Nicki came in she had put on his gray sweat pants and his old black zip up salamanders hoodie Angus lit a smoke and gave it to her and she took her cup of coffee and they sat down on the couch in the living room and watched some TV.

\- "Hey Angus" Nicki said with quiet and tired voice while laying her head on his shoulder "That was nice" she followed up with and took a drag from her cigarette.

\- "Yeah I say the same" He answered her with a kiss on the head and took a sip from his coffee.

They both just sat and watched TV until they saw what was on one of the movie channels. "Thou who trespasses" one of Angus and Nikki´s favorite horror movies and it started in an hour. Angus took on m65 jacket and Nikki put on her bomber jacket and they went down to the pizza parlor as they stood in line they heard "Nikki, Angus what are you doing here" they turned around and saw Zoe and Jimmy walking in.

\- "We getting some Pizza´s to take with us they are showing thou who trespasses on Weasel news horror week" Angus replied.

\- "Alright nice but why does Nikki on your clothes" Jimmy asked while Zoe looked curious.

\- "No reason I started freezing so Angus let me use some of his clothes" Nikki responded.

\- "Alright well it seems to be you turn" Zoe said while nodded towards the counter.

They ordered their pizzas the girls went outside for a smoke so Jimmy and Angus sat down while waiting.

\- "So you did it huh" Jimmy blurted out.

\- "Yeah well when you get jumped in the shower by your girlfriend who is butt naked self-control is out the window" Angus said "And I´m guessing that the girls are talking about the same thing outside as I hear them laughing outside" He followed up with.

\- "Hehehe yeah true so I´m guessing that you used up one of the condoms you stole from Miss Wilsons car" Jimmy said laughing.

\- "What else would I take´em for water balloons" Angus responded jokingly.

Then the pizzas was were done Jimmy and Angus picked up their drinks they got their sodas with them and went outside and met up with the girls who waited outside still laughing. They said goodbye to each other's and went back home to Angus dad´s place sat down in the couch just in time for the movie to start Angus ran and got his blanket and covered themselves up under it while looking at the TV and dug into their pizza´s and then his dad came in

\- "Hey kids what are you watching" His dad asked.

\- "Thou who trespasses take some of my pizza if you are hungry dad" Angus answered his dad.

\- "Na it´s okay I´m going out to celebrate with some of the guys from work so I´m probably sleeping over at Freddie´s so we may leave a bit later then usual but you two can take care of yourselves" His dad said "Oh and Nikki if Angus is messing with you it´s okay to hit him" His dad said jokingly as he walked out.

They kept on watching till the movie was over. Nikki fell asleep towards the end so Angus carried her in his arms back to his bed and laid her down he woke her up to take off some his clothes while he went to get the blanket. When he was walking back towards his room he saw Nikki creeping out of his room while doing the motion "come in" with her finger. He went inside and they both laid down in bed and started to kiss Angus while she covered them with the blanket.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16. We are on route going to a place a bit closer to hell.

As Angus woke up next morning Nikki was playing with his dick Angus made a quick motion and took two of his finger and started to play with her pocket she almost screamed as she orgasmed. "Hey unfair" she said while her cheeks became red as roses "Hehehe really so you didn´t just play with my little tormentor when I was sleeping" he replied while he kept on going. She made a quick movement and was on top of him "Now who´s tormenting who hmmm" Angus just laid there looking at her devilish smile while her hand went down towards his dick.

Anyways a couple of minutes later they just got dressed Angus just put on a pair black half baggy jeans and his grey lost mc hoodie Nikki just took on the same clothes she had yesterday his sweatpants and hoodie after that Angus started making scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast and Nikki put on some coffee. They went and sat down in the couch and switched on the TV and watched some News. Till Nikki started asking about picture that hung on the wall behind the TV. One of them was with him, his mom and his dad sitting on his dads car the second one was of his mom standing together with his uncle in front of a garage the last one was of Angus when he was 5 sitting on his uncle bike with his uncle sitting on his knee in front of it while resting his arm on the front fender smiling and the guy standing behind him was a big bearded guy with his arms crossed smiling with the Lost mc Alderny chapter clubhouse in the background.

\- "Who are those bikers in the picture" Nikki asked.

\- "The one next to the bike is my uncle Angus and the guy standing behind him was then standing president in the Lost mc Frank "The Man" Boneville" He answered.

\- "And I´m guessing that is your mom standing next your uncle" Nicki said while pointing to the picture.

\- "Yup mom and Uncle Angus my mom´s brother" He said with a low voice "My mom died in a car crash when I was 7 the guy drove like a bat out of hell straight into her both died on impact" he followed up with.

\- "Oh sorry to hear it" Nikki said "Your mom seems like she was a nice woman" she followed up with.

\- "Yeah she was" He replied "And she was also the only one who could scare the hell out of my dad and most of the lost mc members when she was mad" he followed up with jokingly.

As they continued watching his dad came in at around 7 am and told them that he was just going to freshen himself and get some coffee in his system. While his dad was in the shower he went to his room to get Nicki´s gift. As he came back he gave it to her she opened it and it was a Dippo lighter with a burning heart on it.

\- "I wanted to give it to you on Christmas but I felt i should give it early" He said.

\- "Thanks babe" She said and gave him a kiss.

\- "You guys ready to go" His dad said while grabbing his keys.

\- "Hell yeah let´s go" Angus said.

They got their jackets went down to his dads garage Angus wait outside as his dad and Nikki drove out. He closed the garage door and his dad drove to the highway out of Bullworth and towards Cottonmouth. Then pushed the pedal to the metal as he there was almost no cars on the highway while he was driving them all was talking.

\- "So Jack how long have you had the beast" Nikki asked.

\- "Since I was 18 and I'm 39 now so 21 years" Angus dad answered

\- "So Angus why did you and your dad decide to move here when you got kicked out of Kerts" Nikki asked.

\- "Well we didn´t at first but the others schools I applied to didn´t want me with some much shit I have on my record so we had to take Bullworth" Angus answered as he took up a smoke and lit it.

\- "Yeah he is a handful when he gets angry" His dad said "But I was the same when I was his age until I met his mom. Me and her brother grew up together in Alderny" he followed up with.

\- "How is he doing" Nikki asked.

\- "Well he is in The Lost mc but after an accident involving a 2 ton truck crashing on top of him he became paralyzed from the waist down and has to sit in a wheelchair" His dad answered.

\- "Damn sorry to hear it" Nikki replied.

\- "Us too but he always comes and visits when it´s my birthday even if we are across the world he still shows up" Angus said.

They continued talking about other stuff how Angus was like when he was little how his dad got the car and how school was going. His dad took up one of his metal CD and they just sat and listened to it while smoking and joking around. Then after a 4 hour they was in Cottonmouth they stepped out of the car and noticed it wasn´t just car people there was also some local bikers.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Christmas

A few days later it was Christmas Jimmy and Zoe both woke up and went down and saw that Jimmy´s mom and dad was out of town but had left some gifts for them both and some money for food. They opened their gifts Jimmy got some things for his room and a new game for his console. Zoe got some new metal shirts and 5 packs of smoke from Jimmy.

\- "Well what do you want to do today" Zoe asked.

\- "Nothing just take it easy play some games watch a movie I don´t really know" Jimmy answered.

\- "Well I know one thing. They are showing "The 45 rule" down at the movie theater" Zoe stated.

\- "Wait the new Gangster movie that is based on a real story" Jimmy asked with a small tone of excitement in his voice.

\- "Yup that's the one" Zoe answered with smile on her face "It starts at 4pm so we can do something before we watch it" she followed up with teasingly and they went to the bedroom.

At 3 pm they got ready after doing some stuff playing games which Zoe beat him in one of his fighting games they started to get dressed Jimmy put on his normal outfit. Zoe took on her bomber jacket and ripped jeans and black leather boots. They took his Sanchez down to the movie theater and they saw Pinky wasted to the point of black out. Standing in front of the movie theater hitting on every guy coming through.

\- "Hey Jimmy, Zoe how are… "BURP" you doing" She asked in a drunk voice having hard time standing up.

\- "Hey Pinky what's up" Jimmy answered.

\- "Doing regular trips to your dad´s stash again I see" Zoe said looking not the slightest bit pleased.

\- "Sssshhh….. He will hear you" Pinky said drunkenly.

\- "Yeah well see you round Pinky" They both said and walked inside as she passed out.

They sat down in their seats and they had their popcorn Jimmy started noticing Zoe having a little whiskey bottle with her.

\- "Well now and you didn´t even invite me for a drink" Jimmy said jokingly.

\- "You want a sip" Zoe asked.

\- "Sure" Jimmy answered as he took the bottle and took two sips from it.

\- "Hehe I knew you like some" Zoe said.

Then the movie started and they watched it for until 6pm it was done then they drove home. They finished up the last of the whiskey and Zoe started talking.

\- "Hey Jimmy" Zoe asked.

\- "What is it Love" Jimmy replied.

\- "Wanna drink some more?" Zoe asked.

\- "You got more?" Jimmy asked with a tired voice.

She took up another bottle of whiskey they drank and started singing some drinking song and talked about some stuff they did when they were younger. Then Zoe jumped on Jimmy like a lion "Now we are going to have some fun Jimmy boy" she said as she started ripping his clothes off. That is one way to get in bed quicker.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Spring of disease.

Then a few month later.

It was March the boys was back in school were a war was brewing but they just kept their heads low for the moment as they didn´t want to start this little war of the cliques to early. Jimmy had just his school dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up black school slacks with his white sneakers on. Pete had on his vest over his white school shirt together with his khaki school pants and black dress shoes Angus had like Jimmy only that he had brown dress shoes and a Bullworth polo.

\- "Have you guys noticed something" Pete asked. "It feels like the jocks are having their eyes on us more than usual" he followed up with.

\- "Yeah I noticed but let´s not get into that right now we have classes" Jimmy said as they made their hurry towards the main building.

\- "Well now lookie here it´s the three perv…." Mandy was behind them but she was interrupted by Angus.

\- "Oh for fuck sakes when was the last fucking time you just shut your mouth" Angus replied mad as all hell.

\- "Hey look the mad dog with anger issues are taking out his sexual frustration on me" Mandy said with her condescending tone.

\- "Alright that´s it you pest want to hear the ugly truth you condescending bitch you are without a doubt the least attractive woman on campus. It´s not from your looks you fucking moron it´s from your personality that's why no one wants to ever hold your and say that they love you. You are spoiled brat who thinks she´s a queen but actually has self-esteem issues as her daddy never said she was beautiful when she was growing up so why don´t you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Angus said as he and the rest of them walked inside as Mandy started crying.

\- "Wow mad dog wasn´t that a little too harsh I mean sure she is a bitch but she didn´t deserve that" Pete said.

\- "Fuck her I think it was about time for her to taste her own medicine because she has done what the fuck she want for too long" Angus said as they walked towards the stairs.

\- "Fair enough but still you made the worst bitch at this school cry so now we got to be even more careful of them jocks" Pete said.

\- "Hey as long as they are at arm's length from us we have nothing to fear but with the schools queen crying we still have to be careful" Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Angus went to art class as usual Ms Philips gave them a new assignment and they started to draw what they felt. Jimmy drew a pissed of stick figure Angus made a big smudge when they was done they met up with Pete and the girls who talked about what Angus did earlier.

\- "Damn Angus you made Mandy cry" Zoe said with a smile on her face.

\- "What did you say to make her cry" Nikki asked with an evil smile.

\- "The truth about her why no one would ever finds her attractive and that she was a spoiled brat who thinks she´s a queen but have self-esteem issues as her daddy never said she was beautiful when she was little" Angus said with a tired voice.

\- "Damn and that made her cry" Nikki said "And she has self-esteem issues"

\- "Well a person who throws up what she eats because she thinks she is getting fat from it and can´t get a boyfriend because of it usually has low self-esteem " Angus replied and just continued eating "When did "I don´t care how I look as long as I like it" stop being relevant" he followed up with.

When they were done with lunch they went their classes when Jimmy and Angus. They were just going to run laps around the field for the day after doing that for 2 hour it was to the showers. They went in last for the shower so they were prepared. As they was done changing into their regular school attire they did not expect Mandy standing outside she told Jimmy to go ahead.

\- "Just so you know the other jocks know what you said to me so you will be dead you little weasel" Mandy said with a smirk.

\- "Oh look her she goes again queen of despair" he replied "Why can´t you just realize that you are not as fucking beautiful as you think and stop being so goddamn jealous" he followed up with.

\- "I ain´t jealous I can have every guy at this school if I want" Mandy said with her bitchy tone.

\- "Then do it and stop wasting my fucking time no sweat off my ass" He replied.

She walked of muttering something "Oh and Mandy if you think Jimmy is ever going to love you. You are dead wrong he is not after a condescending bitch who thinks the world owe her a favor so grow up" Angus said as he walked off leaving Mandy standing there blank. He met up with Jimmy outside who was being eyeballed by the jocks.

\- "So I´m guessing we are fucked" Jimmy said.

\- "Yep but we still keep our heads low and wait" Angus replied as they went to the rundown school bus.

They made a short cut through the auto shop to get the jocks who were following them to back off as they passed into greaser territory. They just continued walking as they saw the jocks turning back and went back towards the gym. When they reached the school bus they went behind it and met up with Pete and the girls"

\- "Well we are fucked" Jimmy and Angus bursted out.

\- "Why?" the three of them asked.

\- "Mandy got pissed at the ugly truth and got those brainless buddies of her to get us" Angus answered.

\- "Well fuck her we got Ricky and his buddies are on our side and I´m guessing the Quentin and West will back us up" Jimmy said.

\- "Yeah hopefully if not Donnie and Sid started to get some of the punks and metal heads to their side from what we saw they are plotting something" Angus said.

\- "It´s something strange in the air" Zoe said. "Just like when Gary did his stunt and now is having a 5 star mattress room at happy volts" Zoe followed up with.

\- "Well we just have to wait until shit explode" Jimmy replied.

\- "Yeah well it feels like it´s almost going to go off anytime now if you ask me" Nikki said as she took a drag from her smoke.

\- "Yeah we can´t do shit now so let´s wait until it does" Pete said.

\- "True so for now we keep our heads low and just continue going as usual" Angus replied as he butted out his smoke.

They finished up and walked back towards their respective dorms as the girls went to their dorm the boys walked towards theirs and walked inside it was just quiet which is unusual as they made their way up the stairs. They walked into their rooms and just switched to their sleep wear and just went to sleep in the hopes of no one throwing a fire cracker into their room.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Are you fucking kidding me?

As the boys they waked up the next day they just got ready for the day got a shower brushed their teeth put on some deodorant and got dressed in their regular school attire. As they walked down the stair they heard an argument.

\- "No you and short round should grow the fuck up as you are the ones who are always begging for a fight and always gets beaten down so fuck off" they heard as they realized it was Ricky having a mouth of with Donnie and Sid.

\- "Oh really and what are you going to do huh you 50s stuck idiot. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH?!" They heard Sid yell at Ricky while they saw Angus, Jimmy and Pete coming down the stairs.

\- "Oh lookie here Sid here comes the three assholes what you want to do with them" Donnie said as he smirked.

\- "Oh lookie here a complete waste of perfect sperm and egg Donnie here's a life tip grow up and don´t pick a fight when you know you are going to lose" Angus replied and continued walking.

\- "Hey Ricky don´t waste your time on those two they are just looking for a fight they can´t win so come with us" Jimmy told Ricky as he started going with them

\- "Yeah just you wait king of the school you and your two bodyguards are going down" Sid yelled at them as they went out the door.

\- "Nice guys really nice now they are going to think I´m weak" Ricky said as they went behind the boy's dorm.

\- "No Ricky you won´t. Be level headed there is something that is about to kick of here again like with Gary so I don´t think it´s fighting two fuckers who have probably taken control of their cliques will solve anything and just start something that needs to be under control at the moment" Jimmy replied as he took out a smoke.

\- "Yeah Ricky we have to know that when that happens you and some others we are looking into are ready to help out when things get out of control" Pete said as he lit up his smoke.

\- "But why now and why you think those two have something to do with it and with the jocks starting to get territorial and with the preps being so quiet there are stuff that needs to be under control" Ricky replied as he took a drag from his smoke.

\- "Those two idiots inside are probably plotting something and the reason for the jocks getting territorial is because I said the ugly truth to Queen Bitch who didn´t take it like an adult and the preps well they ain´t doing something because they see that it´s not in their interest to fuck around with anyone at the moment so relax we will handle this when it´s time so we need to know if you are with us" Angus asked.

\- "Yeah of course I'm with you but hopefully West and Quentin will do the same if they haven´t gotten kick out otherwise they will be for themselves" Ricky replied.

\- "Yeah West and Quentin are going to help but they will probably be on their own if Donnie and Sid have been taking some of the guys from their cliques from their grasp" Jimmy said.

\- "But they will get theirs when the time comes so let´s just wait until it´s time and we are going to talk to West and Quentin" Angus followed up with.

As they were done talking they went to their classes Shop went as usually and Biology went great as they just killed time with jokes. The three boys met up and went to the cafeteria to see West and Quentin and they noticed that they sat together with only 3 others from their cliques so it just proved their suspicions. They went up to them.

\- "Let me guess Sid and Donnie" Jimmy asked them

\- "Yup" West answered.

\- "And we suspect that they are planning something bigger if I´m going to be a bit pessimistic" Pete Said.

\- "Well we ain´t got any numbers so we ain´t got a chance if this plan is going to happen so we can´t help you" Quentin answered.

\- "We was going to ask you that if shit blows up over school we are going to need you help calming them down Ricky is with us on it and we hope that the outcasts will give us some support" Jimmy said.

\- "Alright but promise us one thing" West said.

\- "Asslicker Donnie and that midget Sid to have our fun with when this happens" Quentin followed up with leaning back with his arms crossed.

\- "Alright but we are going to talk to the outcasts now but those two are going to be yours to have your fun with" Angus said as they started walking to the outcasts table.

\- "Alright I know you guy ain´t got no leader but will stand up for one another so I´m going to ask you something" Jimmy said and placing both hands and leaned towards their table.

\- "Ask away" The girl with brown hair and piercings on her nose and ears said.

\- "We think that there is going something big that is going to happen like what Gary did two years ago so we were going to ask you if this thing is happening we hope we can count on your support to calm most of the school down if this now happens" Angus said with a loud voice standing with his arms crossed.

\- "Well that depends why should we" The girl asked.

\- "Well that is the question why should you well either you help us together with the greaser and what´s left of West´s and Quentin´s little faction to calm whatever is going down or you get in the cross fire of a bunch of angry students who will fuck you up when this happens" Angus said.

\- "Well now when you put it like that I´m in what do you say" The girl said as she asked her fellow clique members.

\- "fuck yeah" all of them said proudly.

\- "What´s your name by the way?" Jimmy asked.

\- "Cindy and we will be ready" She replied and boys started going to class.

\- "Well okey that means we have about 20 with us including us three" Pete said "But there is over a 100 students so we are going to have a lot of ground to cover but the nerds probably is going to keep out of this one after what happened last time riot" Pete said.

\- "So a little bit over 90 angry kids to keep at bay" Angus said.

\- "Yep but we are going to succeed like last time if we could have gotten Edgar and his townies on board but most of them are in juvie and Edgar is in prison" Jimmy said with a small tone disappointment in his voice.

\- "Well we have the muscle to get through the worst of it so we just have to get through it" Pete said "And we don´t know for sure how bad it is at the moment so we have to see and go from there" he followed up with as he and Angus went into the English class room.

English test for Pete and Angus went as good as it could go and Jimmy and Zoe I history went through what they had been doing most of the day as they finished up their assignment and started walking to the rundown school bus to meet up with the rest.

\- "So that´s why we haven´t seen you all day me and Zoe have been looking for you guys all day" they heard Nikki say as they walked up to the little area to see Angus and Pete standing there with her.

\- "Yeah well duty calls this shit is going to kick off at any time" Angus said "But sorry you haven´t seen us all day we should have told you guys we had a bit to do" Angus followed up with.

\- "It´s okay you need to get it settled before hand so shit doesn´t kick off without being prepared" Nicki replied. "But if a next time does happen please tell me beforehand so me and Zoe so we know what you are up to" Nicki followed up with and gave Angus a kiss on the cheek.

\- "Well we are going to need weapons Pipes, Wrenches, Bats or Sock maces anything so we don´t go in and get the shit kicked out of us just because you two wanted to go without it" Pete said.

\- "There is a pipe in the bus that one of us can use and we can probably get a wrench or a hammer from the auto shop as the greasers will probably use them when it kicks off" Jimmy said.

\- "Alright well that settles it so we now only have wait until it this shit happens" Zoe stated.

\- "Yep but now we are prepared and ready for the shit that will happen" Angus said.

As they just stood there and smoked up they walked back to see Donnie and Sid walking from the gym as they saw them they started laughing so now they know that they have the jocks on their side and probably the jocks if they are unlucky. But they played it like it was nothing and walked to their dorms Jimmy and Angus walked the girls to their dorm and kissed them good night. The boys walked back to their dorm to see Sid and Donnie talking to some of the preps, bullies and even the nerds okey this is going to be a lot more harder than anticipated but we just have to take out the leaders and hope that the others could take down the rest of the students when it kicked off. Then walked inside their room got changed to their pajamas and just went to bed and waited.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. The long wait has been finished.

A month later the shit kicked off as they woke up to the sound of an explosion from the Auto shop so this means it´s on as they heard fighting down on the first floor of the boy´s dorm they didn´t even change clothes they just put on their shoes and started to get ready for a the chaos that has risen they ran down and started to see about 8 boys fighting 2 guys from the Outcasts and 2 from the Greasers they made their through and helped out the Greasers and Outcasts who was fighting renegade Punks and The Bullies. When they got those out the way they ran outside and huffed it to the Auto shop to see West and Quentin taking down some preps and renegade metal heads. They took down the last prep with Quentin holding him from behind as West head-butted him unconscious they gave each other a high five and saw Jimmy, Angus and Pete running towards them

\- "Nice but we must get to Ricky we need his guys and some weapons" Jimmy quickly said as they made their way towards the bus Angus ran inside and took the pipe and threw it to Jimmy and jumped out the back window as they started running to the Auto shop to see Ricky taking care of two Jocks with his baseball bat and saw Hal running a Bully´s head into the wall.

\- "Damn that was beautiful but we need weapons wrenches, hammers stuff like that" Pete said.

\- "Sure but first we need to get Neil and Johnny out of shop before it burns them up no one else but them is in there"

They tried to get the door open until Angus and Quentin took charge and busted the door open. They both ran in and tried to find Johnny and Neil inside Neil was lying behind his desk and Johnny was under one of the pillars they pushed the pillar aside and Quentin took Johnny up on his shoulder and carried him outside and Angus jumped over Neil´s desk and picked him and carried him out of the shop.

\- "You two have an eye on these two and fuck anyone up who tries to hurt them alright the rest scatter and get the kids on campus to calm them down" Ricky yelled to his greasers "Me and Hal are going with these guys to calm the leaders down alright"

\- "Sure boss" they all said.

Hal and Ricky told them to follow them and they went over to the greaser stash of weapons. Jimmy already had his pipe and Pete had his blackjack. Angus picked up a wrench Quentin took a hammer West picked up a pair of brass knuckles and Hal took his lovely sledgehammer. Now that they were armed they made their way over to the Harrington House the door was locked but Hal took his sledge hammer and knocked the locks of and kicked the doors open.

\- "Chad you sad sack of shit what the hell are you doing working with Donnie and Sid" Jimmy yelled.

\- "Because I'm tired of being your lackey Jimmy working under a fucking pauper who just cares about his reputation is quite tiresome" Chad answered back "But since you are here now I´m going to show you who the boss is now" Chad stated as he got ready to fight.

7 of them vs 8 inbred preps was an easy match as Ricky and Hal took out the 2 on the right with an easy swing with his bat to one of the preps face and Hal dropped his sledge hammer on the other ones foot and Ricky swinging the bat to his chest as he screamed. West, Quentin and Angus took out the 4 on the left as Angus swung his wrench to the knee of the tall prep and slamming it up towards his chin he noticed something coming towards him so dodged a incoming paddle to his face and he kicked that one in the balls and dealt with him as West and Quentin was taking out the other two. One who West slammed right in the wall on one of their family crests and the other one taking a hammer to the stomach as Jimmy and Pete went up to the last two Chad and Parker Jimmy bashed Chad in the lung area and while he was bend over Jimmy took a charging knee to his face while Pete jumped on top on Parker and hit him in the face a couple of times and swung his blackjack to his chest as it was done.

\- "Chad you better get your fucking boys under control and you better remember who the fucking boss YOU GOT IT is" Jimmy yelled to Chad

\- "Got it I´m going to get to it now Boss" Chad said with a wimpy.

\- "Alright now let´s get over to the gym" Angus said as he fist bumped Pete.

\- "Let´s go" Ricky said

They started running over to the gym and outside the entrance to the right two Jocks stood outside guarding the door.

\- "Hey there are the guys who Mandy wanted beaten up" The Big jock said as he and the other one started walking towards them West and Hal took care of them as the rest walked over to the gym. Ricky kicked the door opened the door to see Mandy sitting on a throne while getting her nails done by one of the cheerleaders.

\- "Oh look the three pervs have gotten themselves some back up get them boys" Mandy said in her bitchy voice as 6 Jocks started running towards them after her command.

Ricky and Quentin took the charging jocks head on while Angus took out one with a hit in the face and got knocked out and the other one tackled him up against the wall Angus just hit him in the back of the head and pushed him on his back and kicked him in the face as he laid on his back then West ran in and Jumped on top of the jock charging towards Pete and bashed him in the face while Pete started fighting Casey who was coming up behind the one West jump on top of Jimmy took out Bo with a few swings from his pipe and then He and Angus walked up to Mandy.

\- "Aw look the two fuck faces want to say something to me how sweet" Mandy said still being Queen Bitch.

\- "Get you fucking guys in line or" Jimmy said.

\- "Or what you gonna beat me up, rape me or just bore me with your presence" Mandy said looking at her nails.

\- "Or we tell the cops when they get here that you instead of helping us in calming down the other kids you was one of the people behind this and then you get sent to Juvie and be someone's bitch" Angus told her as he was face to face with her.

\- "Alright I will calm them down" Mandy said with a scared voice.

\- "Good now Jimmy let´s make our way over to the observatory" Angus said as he took out a smoke and lit it.

\- "Yeah let´s get moving" Jimmy said as they started walking outside the door and met up with Hal who was standing there smoking and talking to Cindy.

\- "You guys done" Hal asked. "Most of the kids have calmed down and the police are on the way as we speak" Cindy followed up with.

\- "Alright now the last place left is the observatory" West said as he put his hand on Hal´s shoulder as they started walking towards the observatory.

Things started to calm down a little but it was far from over as they still heard fighting and fire crackers blowing up. When they got to the observatory the Nerds didn´t even try to put up a fight as they saw what weapons they had with them. Hal tackled the door open as Jimmy, Angus and Pete walked up towards the Nerds standing as they had been waiting for them. Melvin was standing in the middle.

\- "Greetings James well we thought we should do this peacefully on Fatty´s behalf" Melvin stated.

\- "Great now why are you in bed with Donnie and Sid" Jimmy asked.

\- "We ain´t we have been infiltrating them as you remember our pride and joy when we get the opportunity we take it we was going to send out a messenger to you but we were too late it seems" Melvin said.

\- "Yeah well what are Sid and Donnie up to" Angus asked.

\- "They want absolute control and get back at those that have given them a hard time" Melvin answered.

\- "I´m guessing that they are in the main building trying to get into Crabblesnitch office.

\- "Yep so you better hurry" Melvin said as he told his boys to open the doors.

As they walked outside they started running towards the school and they still saw fighting happen but then police and firefight sirens started ringing in the air as they ran inside the building. When they was inside they heard most of the punks, metal heads and bullies running around the school they had tagged everything knocked over a lockers destroyed the clothes shop inside the school as they ran upstairs they hear most of them running around laughing and screaming but they were focused on getting to Donnie, Sid and Wade.

\- "CRABBLESNITCH COME OUT TO PLAYYYYY" They heard Donnie scream.

\- "YEAH COME OUT YOU BIG NOSED PUSSY COME OUT COME OUT" Sid yelled.

\- "ARGHH SCREW THIS" Wade yelled "ITS NOT WORTH IT IM OUT" as he started walking "They are all yours" he said as he walked passed them in the stair when was on the way up.

As they walked into the reception area into Crabblesnitch office both West and Quentin saw Donnie and Sid.

\- "So first you start fights you fuck us over and you now think you can get control over this school" West said.

\- "Shut up West and Fuck you Quentin you both are big pussi..." Donnie said before he was interrupted with a hammer to the face.

\- "Oh hammer time" Quentin said as he and West started walking towards Sid.

\- "We are going to have some fun right Quentin" West asked.

\- "Oh yeah we are going to have so much fun" Quentin said as he held up Sid from behind while West started punching him in the face and stomach.

When both Donnie and Sid´s laid out cold and most of the school have calmed down now it was to on check how Crabblesnitch was doing. They knocked on his door and told him it was them Ms Danvers opened the door and let them inside.

\- "My worlds that was just utterly FUCKED! sorry for saying that but what the hell happened first there was a big explosion and then all hell broke loose what happened?" Crabblesnitch asked.

\- "Well Donnie and Sid wanted to get control over the school and they wanted to get back at the people they felt wronged them so they started an all-out mayhem so that everyone got in the crossfire of a beat down" Jimmy answered.

\- "Yeah well they are lying outside unconscious and ain´t that much of a problem anymore and the police has showed up but one thing I can´t figure out is where are the prefects" Pete asked.

\- "they are in the basement…" They heard Sid mutter outside.

\- "Alright well you boy have certainly help get this place back in order" Crabblesnitch said "So you have earned a bit of vacation so you may now go while I´m getting ready for the police to come up here" He followed up with.

As they walked outside they saw a group of teacher's, student´s Outcasts, Greasers and Most of the others in the school. As they all walked down the steps Nikki and Zoe walked up to them and took Angus and Jimmy by the arms. Ricky, Hal, West. Quentin and Pete lit up their smokes as they continued walking.

\- "Hey cutie... Your eye it's swollen and your cheek has been cut open" Nikki asked Angus.

\- "I´m okey babe okey just hurts like a bitch but I'll be fine okey" Angus answered.

\- "Damn Jimmy it´s okey to go and fight but why leave me behind I wanted to kick Mandy´s ass so much" Zoe said jokingly.

\- "I know honey but I thought that you and Nikki could keep the girls in the dorm at bay since you two can fight better than most girls here" Jimmy said as was taking it easy down the steps after taking a few hits to the ribs and the face.

\- "Bet your ass I can but I think we should get you to the ambulance together with Angus you two need some medical help from the looks of it" Zoe said with a more serious tone.

\- "I like that idea" he said as they started walking to the gates and met up with an ambulance coming and picked up both him and Angus and drove to the hospital.

\- "You boys are crazy for saving the worst school in the country from its second riot" The ambulance driver told them.

\- "I have always been a bit crazy" Angus said "And I got it from him" Jimmy followed up with.

They got driven over to the hospital and got inside. Jimmy got sent to get his ribs checked out and Angus they sedated so he was out of it but they stitched his jaw up. They both got the same hospital room as they slept for the rest of this day's chaos.


	22. Epiolouge

Chapter 21. The epilogue.

As they woke up in their hospital bed watching the news. "7 brave boys and 3 girls got together to save their school from possibly a worse riot that happened at the same school two years ago" The news anchor said into the TV. As they got more into it the TV turned off as they turned their attention to the door. Pete, Nikki, Zoe, Their parents and even Angus uncle and Jim the Fitz came in.

\- "You two look like hell" Zoe stated as she looked at them lying in the bed.

\- "How are you Jimmy how are the hospital treating you" Jimmy´s mom asked him.

\- "Just good mom my ribs still hurts a bit but I feel just fine" Jimmy answered his mom with a smile.

\- "Well we came by to see how you are" Nikki said as she sat down next to Angus.

\- "Damn Mad Dog nice stitches you got there" His uncle said jokingly.

\- "Yeah now you can really impress the ladies little man" Jim said laughingly.

\- "Hehehe well you two got through it proud of you son" His dad said.

\- "Damn he is just as tough as you are Jack remember the angel who you clubbed over the head with your wrench damn we had to fight off 5 of them as they came for us" His uncle said as he looked over to his dad.

\- "Well Just glad that you two are okay" Pete said as he sat down in a chair.

\- "Well after the auto shop blew up and main building being vandalized to that extreme point we got some time to have a little break from school" Zoe said.

\- "Yeah so you don´t have to worry about going back to soon" Nikki said with a smile.

As they heard this they both jumped out of their hospital beds and started to walk outside. For a smoke "Wait Jimmy your ribs haven´t fully healed up" Zoe yelled "Angus your foot is still sprained" Nikki shouted. "Calm down girls we just going out for a smoke come with us" Jimmy said as they continued walking as they all started going with them. They walked outside lit up their smokes and just joked around and laughed when they saw Donnie and Sid going on the bus to juvie. Jimmy and Angus just gave them the finger towards them as they started going away towards the Highway. Johnny and Neil were just walking down the street and saw Angus and Jimmy and waved to them they waved back and continued smoking.

\- "So what will you guys do now" His dad asked.

\- "Just take it easy and wait for school to start again" Angus answered his dad.

\- "After what you boys did I´m surprised that you even want to go back" His uncle said.

\- "Just take it one day at a time boys" Jim told them as he put his smoke in his mouth.

\- "Yeah and when are you coming back to Alderny I would love to have some help around the garage" His uncle state as he changed his position in his wheelchair.

\- "Of course uncle would love to" Angus told his uncle.

As the day was done most of them returned home Jimmy, Angus, Pete and the girls walked back into the hospital as his uncle and Jim hoped into their slam van and started driving home towards Aldreny and his dad had to get back to the garage to work. As the evening went on the boys just laid back in their hospital beds and just took it easy while their girls laid next to them in their hospital bed and Pete moved the chair between the beds and watched some TV with them. They all fell asleep after a couple of hours.


End file.
